Vindicta et Retributio
by gryffen1
Summary: After a near fatal takedown that nearly kills Chin and Kono, Sadie is thrown into the middle of a political nightmare involving her training being recogised within the SEAL teams at Pearl and putting her in danger from Steve's arch nemesis and the last surviving member of her past. As they race against time to solve the puzzles, will their relationship survive the agony of a dream?
1. Chapter 1

Vindicta Et Retributio

We slipped down the docks near the water and found our targets, we were on a drug bust that Captain Fryer had roped us into a few days back and needed the entry to be calm and smooth; Chin and Fryer took point and I brought up the back with Kono and another uniform in the middle. Everything was going smoothly and we hadn't run into any trouble in the last twenty minutes. We all ducked behind the wooden crates and signalled to the other unit of SWAT that were monitoring the other building from their vantage point and the MC truck. I climbed the ladder attached to the side of the building and made my way up to a high position to lay down cover fire and get some Intel before the others made a breach on the outside door.

"Alright guys we are cleared to enter but be alert for everything!" Chin whispered.

"Sadie, try and get a visual on the suspects through the back entrance, provide cover if required!" Fryer ordered.

"Copied," I whispered back into my comms.

I checked the last quad of the area and dropped down a level through my roof access point I had climbed, the place was pitch black and also smoky, I switched to night vision mode and saw the drug dealers loading up their cargo into the shipment boxes – this was bad.

"Six subjects in warehouse, all heavily armed and loading supplies into shipment – be prepared for hostile entry!" I said quietly.

"Copied – we go inside in five, four, three, two…one!"

The doors blew open and I lay down cover fire as the drug dealers opened fire on the teams making entry, I saw Chin and Kono diving to the side for cover as bullets ricocheted off the metal containers and I took down two of the dealers from my vantage point; problem doing that is the muzzle flash gave away my position in the darkness and within seconds I was under fire myself. I ducked behind the low wall and suddenly heard a scream that would stay with me forever.

"KONO CHIN!"

I snapped back onto my knees and saw a single man standing behind my friends on the ground and smiling, I pulled my trigger and his head snapped back as he fell backwards onto the boxes. I stood up and shouted on SWAT to get them out of there, within seconds they were being removed and the other unit was dealing with the arrests; I heard a noise behind me and I spun around to be barrel charged by another man and we both went over the ledge, we landed twenty feet down onto the solid cement and I screamed as my shoulder took the brunt of the fall. The other man tried to get up and failed, half his skull was caved in since I had used him as a shield when falling.

"McGregor we need help immediately outside!" a voice called to me.

I struggled to get up and put a bullet into the man for good measure as I hobbled off to the outside where Kono and Chin were being worked on by the SWAT medics – I knew immediately that they were struggling to keep them alive and I could hear the EMTs in the distance. I knelt between my two friends and helped secure their wounds and start IV fluids and medications as they were revived – I was in tunnel vision as we worked on them and I only stopped as the EMTs got them stretchered into the ambulance and shoved me in to.

I was soaked in blood from performing a double chest tube on Chin and a single on Kono, both had multiple GSW to the stomach and chest and we lost them more than once while performing EFA; by strength of will and a lot of swearing at SWAT I got them to help me revive them one last time where they stabilized enough to get moved to the hospital at Tripler. Ten minutes later we arrived at the ER and Kono was wheeled out first with me kneeing over her hips as I put pressure onto the chest tube area that had worked loose, the blood loss was the main priority. I shouted instructions to the trauma squad and I was helped off the stretcher as they took over the care and I was pushed outside to the waiting area that had been sealed off due to the blood I was covered in. I staggered into the empty room and paced about the place trying to burn off the massive amount of adrenaline I had built up – trying to calm down my breathing to think straight.

It must have been a couple of hours later that I was still sitting in the waiting area, I hadn't moved an inch after being informed that they were both in surgery and it was going according to plan; I was praying hard and keeping my mind off what had happened as much as possible, I knew the minute that Steve and Danno arrived they would demand answers from Fryer and myself. I heard the hallway door open and footsteps running along the corridor, I stood up and pulled the door open not caring that everyone saw the mess I was in. I watched in slow motion as the two men screeched to a halt as they spotted me standing exhausted in the area.

"Holy fuck," I saw Danno whisper.

Steve moved fast as I crumpled, the adrenaline in my system gone within seconds and leaving me a useless wreck in the middle of the floor; he picked me up and took me back inside the waiting room where he kept me on the floor and held me as I lay exhausted in his arms. He knew what it was like, the exhaustion you felt after Ops like this and the fight you give to make sure you survive. He pulled me tighter to his chest and I grunted as he touched my shoulder. He motioned for Danno to come in and help him get my gear off me, I was still in full tactical gear and he needed to check for injuries, apart from the smaller cuts and bruises on everything below my waist, he checked my ribs and only found bruising and scratches.

"Raise your arms, I need to get your vest off," he whispered.

I raised my right arm but my left was dead, I couldn't feel anything and Danno managed to get the vest off around my shoulders and gasped as he saw what was poking through my t-shirt. Steve turned around and Danno left the room at speed to get help as Steve cradled me against his chest and stabilized my arm.

"Christ did you not think about getting checked out?" he whispered.

"Bit busy, it's just a scratch!" I whispered back sleepily.

"Just a scratch; your fucking collar bone is sticking out your skin!" he replied.

My eyes were rolling backwards and he gave me a couple of really firm pinches on the base of my stomach, I flinched and gasped as I moved away slightly.

"Don't you dare fall asleep Sarah, come on stay with me here!" he demanded shaking me.

The door burst open again with an army doctor taking in the scene immediately and getting Steve to lay me flat on the ground; he gently checked my shoulder and demanded to know what the hell caused the injury and why it was never treated on arrival. He explained that they had just arrived and only when they removed my gear they saw the damage.

"Corporal, do you remember what caused this injury?" the doctor demanded.

"Free fall 20-25 feet onto solid concrete, can I sit up as I am really dizzy!" I replied.

He checked my eyes and I flinched at the light.

"She has unequal pupil reactions and a fair amount of blood loss – pick her up, we need to get her into a trauma room to deal with her injuries!" the doctor ordered.

Steve picked me up again on command and ran to the trauma unit down the corridor and laid me on the bed as the doctor got the nurses to start IVs, order x-rays and medication for me. I looked at Steve and smiled before the doctor cut away my t-shirt revealing the bone fragment sticking out my shoulder, I looked at it and flinched – I mouthed 'Ow' and I just remember my eyes rolling back and blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a fuzzy head and mouth like sandpaper, I opened my eyes slowly as I blinked around the light coming from outside the room and I tried to move – bad move. My whole side was on fire if I even moved a fraction to my left and I was instantly pressed down by a set of hands on both sides of me. I looked to my left and right and saw Steve and Danno standing beside me looking concerned, I frowned and then it came back…Chin and Kono!

"Are they….." I whispered.

"Alive because of your quick actions at the docks," Danny replied.

I relaxed under their hands and took a deep breath to steady my nerves and get the pain under control since that is what had woken me up, they both squeezed my hand and I nodded and sent them a quick smile to say I was fine. The door opened and the doctor walked back in and smiled as he saw I was awake, but frowned as he saw my stats, I had ignored them the moment I saw them on the monitor, of course they are all over the place – my two best friends are lying in a hospital with multiple GSW and may die!

"It's good to see you awake again Corporal but I will have to limit visitors to ten minutes if your vitals don't improve." He mentioned pointing to the screen.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, Danno said he would be outside during the checks and see if there was any news on Chin and Kono for us; I nodded and flinched as the doctor checked my ribs and hip out that had wonderful rainbow bruises across it. He got a couple of pillows and rolled me onto them for more support and then had me lean forward to check my collar bone that was nicely fractured and had split through my skin. A few minutes later after checking the stitches he laid me back down and looked satisfied.

"We'll keep you overnight for pain management and to meet your physio and then you should be free to go tomorrow morning, but I make this clear and you are well aware of this that clavicle must be kept immobile over the next month or I will end up needing to put a pin in it. Commander, you're under full instructions on what to do, keep her active but make sure she takes her meds – I know what you're like Sadie!"

"Have we met?" I asked him.

He did look familiar and I was trying to place where, maybe on Pearl Base or possibly the times I have been at Tripler with victims? He shook his head as he saw me trying to move and adjusted the bed so it was easier for me to get comfy.

"Not quite officially, I was your surgeon in Bastion, I'm sorry that the scars didn't heal as well as we liked, but for a trooper like yourself, battle scars are tokens of bravery!"

My eyes widened and I remember him talking to me as I came out the recovery unit after my third operation on my back, I was surprised he remembered me out of the hundreds he had probably treated, but the scars were probably a big giveaway.

"Don't apologise for the scars doc, makes sand angels interesting!" I whispered.

Why the hell was I so tired again, I looked down at Steve's hand and I saw him hit the morphine drip – I looked at him and rolled my eyes before falling asleep.

I woke up again later on with Steve lying beside me on the bed and sound asleep, I shifted slightly in need of the bathroom and he woke up immediately thinking I was hurt; I shook my head and grinned at him as he stood off the bed and stretched. I wiggled my finger at him and motioned for a kiss, he complied and I got a grin back off him.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"A lot better thanks, how is Kono and Chin?" I whispered.

"Stable and in good hands, are you feeling alright?"

"Need to pee badly!" I whispered.

He helped me up and a bit later I came out the bathroom and pulled on the lounge pants and top Steve had brought for me to make me more comfortable overnight, I managed to get back into the bed without too many 'ouches' and snuggled back up under the blankets. Danno had arrived back with Grace who climbed up onto the bed and gave me a massive hug and a small present of a teddy bear with an arm in a sling; I grinned at her and called the bear 'Scope' and gave her another cuddle as she tried to avoid my bad arm.

"You saved Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono, they are doing really well!" she said gently.

"They are doing well because they are in hospital and have family around them, bet they can't wait to see you again!" I replied closing my eyes.

"But the man on the news said that due to 'duties above and beyond the call' of a member of the task force they would survive – I knew it had to be you who saved them!" she replied.

My head snapped up as I looked at both men; the raid was secret and there was no crews in the area as SWAT had cleared the area and patrolled it regularly to ensure nothing escaped the tight net we had woven around the place. The door opened and Captain Fryer entered the room with a face like thunder, he looked at me holding Grace and he changed tactics.

"Good to see you up and about McGregor."

"Captain, you didn't need to come down for a debrief, I was due to go the station tomorrow!" I replied.

He looked at me and I could tell he was seriously pissed, I got Grace to leave the room for a moment and get herself a drink from the machine across the corridor; the moment she left Fryer launched into a very heated speech.

"You're actions in that building has caused a lot of waves within my department and a lot of people are now questioning your capability to perform your task force duties in a safe manner."

"What are you talking about Fryer? I've seen the footage of the raid and she laid down cover fire and then went to help Chin and Kono, she did nothing wrong and her actions are above reproach!" Steve replied.

"Have you seen the full footage?" he inquired.

_'Oh crap, I forgot about the ball cam placed by SWAT – this was going to be painful!'_

"There is nothing extra to watch Captain, and my capabilities are fine thanks!" I replied.

He clicked on his tablet and looked up the file, I tried to get off the bed and Steve pushed me back down and took the tablet; he watched as the raid took place and then it paused.

"Hit the button again, it swings into focus on the catwalk and should explain the actions I have to defend!" Fryer responded to Steve's look.

"Trust me Steve there is nothing there that's different from what you have seen and what I told you – even the catwalk fall you know about!"

Steve hit the button and watched as the ball turned towards where I was on the catwalk and had picked off a couple of targets from my perch, he saw the fire I was under and then SWAT taking them down. He saw me spin around and face the other attacker behind me and watched us fall onto the concrete below; I saw the wince he made as he heard the impact through the speakers. He then played it back and froze.

_'Aww double shit on a hockey stick!' I thought to myself._

When I was on the catwalk and had been charged at by the man, I had nowhere to go behind me but down, or I could have rushed him and gone into the side room and taken him out that way; I had used his momentum to jump onto his front and spin him round as I pulled us backwards and flung him under me to cushion the impact. Unfortunately his arm was over my shoulder and when we hit the ground, it snapped like a twig as we hit the corner edge of the stairs and the pressure snapped my collarbone.

"See Commander, she put her life at risk for no reason and then put a bullet in him for good measure. Now fair enough he had taken down two cops, and no-one else is aware of the bullet coming from her after the fall – but she had other choices than over the rails!"

"You jumped!" he yelled at me.

"I used a tactical manoeuvre that I was trained in, that heavy ass broke the hold and I got this for my trouble!" I replied indicating my arm.

"You jumped, that manoeuvre is dangerous at best and you were not wearing a helmet – you could have been killed or paralysed!"

"But I wasn't because I know how to fall, how to cushion myself – you are well aware of that particular move!" I hissed back.

Fryer had not been made aware of my training by order of the Governor and military and trying to explain how I knew that fall was tricky at best and suspendable at worst. I took a deep breath as I gently stretched my arm and got off the bed again, running my hand through my hair as I tried to sort out the best way to give him some information.

"Captain there is information that you are unaware of, and no I can't go into details with you – but let's just leave it as a job well done minus the injured and call it even score for SWAT."

"What are you like a super ninja like McGarrett here, a female SEAL? I recognise some of the manoeuvres you used – dangerous to try and copy your boss who is trained in them!" he hissed back.

I glanced at Steve who was holding back some seriously bad language and I rolled my eyes at them both, thankfully the nurse came in at that moment as the monitor was going haywire and she demanded to know what was going on. I told her that everything was fine and it was just SOP for the Captain to come down and that we just had a minor disagreement – she warned them both and told me to rest up or kick them out if needed. Fryer left a few moments later and promised that he would do what he needed to ensure the rumours stopped and that I would be cleared for duty once the Physio had ok'd everything by the books; I nodded and watched him leave and laid back on the bed with a groan – my shoulder was murdering me and the painkillers hadn't arrived yet.

"You alright, want me to get the nurse back in?" Steve asked quickly.

"Hate to say it but I can only bite back so much, this really hurts!"


	3. Chapter 3

I was reconnected to the morphine drip ten minutes later and hit the button once, just to get the edge off the fire in my shoulder and let me sleep tonigh; Steve had sat on the end of my bed and grabbed my feet for a quick rub to try and soothe my nerves. I still hadn't talked about Kono or Chin being shot and that was worrying him; I had snuggled back down on the bed after going to brush my teeth and was trying to get comfy again as Steve tucked me in and kissed me, I was getting really sleepy and I looked down to find him hitting the dispenser.

"You haven't been sleeping naturally for a few days, let this be the last night you need drugs to help you sleep – once your home I can tire you out in my own special way!" he whispered.

"I didn't jump…." I murmured.

"It's alright you just sleep and we can talk about it once you're feeling better alright – sleep Sadie, you've had a rough few days and need to heal!"

I was out cold as the dispenser pushed in the last MG of morphine that had me zoned out within moments. Steve tucked the covers around me and leaned in for a final kiss and gently touched the bruises across my face.

"What am I going to do with you Sarah?" he whispered to himself.

"Hopefully marry her and have lots of babies!" a voice said.

Steve spun around and was faced by Joe who had come bearing gifts and looked like he had travelled a good distance recently; Steve walked forward and shook his hand and brought him into the room – of course Joe would find out about the raid – JSOC would have been informed regarding the SWAT detail and use of the ICON satellite.

"How Kono and Chin are, is there any word on their condition?" he whispered.

"They're stable in the ICU with positive results from all their tests, her quick actions saved them from bleeding out in the warehouse and she refused to give up on them; SWAT want to give her a medal and make her part of their primary team – after they kill her for not getting her shoulder treated by the EMS on site."

Joe smiled and shook his head, he knew what my MO was during these times.

"We both know what she is like when her family are injured, I hear she went all out and performed another miracle, not surprised she is so exhausted and didn't feel the injury until later on – she was the same on missions."

It had been the first time that Steve had heard Joe talk about me on a mission, what I was like and how I behaved – he wasn't surprised though when he heard that I would go to hell and back to save people – a few times nearly putting myself out of commission due to blood donations and pushing myself beyond breaking limit during the worst moments. He looked at Joe and saw nothing but respect as he looked at me lying on the bed with my whole shoulder and arm strapped up to my body with a lot of powerful drugs keeping the pain away so I could sleep. He put the small teddy bear down on the table along with a small bag full of gear from the base shop – he had discovered some of the visiting units had brought Irnbru with them and he snaffled a few cases.

"I spoke to Doris earlier on and she let me know you were here at the hospital, she needs to be told about Sadie's history if she is going to understand the history between you two, the options are I can tell her, or both of you can – she has been honest about the last twenty years – you two need to be honest about the last three years."

"Funny thing is we were going to tell her tonight after dinner, after the proposal," Steve replied.

Joe looked at both of us and smiled as he grasped Steve's shoulder and squeezed in support of the massive news, he was delighted for us and obviously had a question he was dying to ask either one of us.

"Was she aware you may ask, or have you suddenly come to your senses and realised that you should have done this a couple of years ago?"

Steve laughed and went for a seat in the corner of the room; he stretched and rubbed his hands over his face as he grinned while looking at me. He had been planning it for a few months and had just received the call from the jewellers about the custom ring he had ordered for me – the dinner was all booked and he knew what he wanted to say and where – now he was just thankful that I was sleeping and finally healing.

The door opened and the nurse walked back in with a change of IV's and to restock the dispenser with some milder painkillers that would keep away the aches, she busied herself about the place making sure everything was in place and checked on my shoulder wound – she frowned and both men saw the expression and stood forward.

"Nurse, what's the matter?" Joe asked first.

"She has spiked a temperature, I'll be back in a moment with the monitor and the doctor if required – don't worry, it's a common side effect of the surgery and should only be a mild spike – one moment!" she said leaving the room.

Steve went over to the bed and laid his hand across my skin and flinched back his hand, he had laid his hand on my arm that was boiling hot and he could see the tightness in my face as I was reacting to an infection in my system. Joe had noticed the same thing and checked the shoulder wound; it was red and swollen and was definitely infected – probably over taxed from earlier on when I was moving about. The nurse came back and they showed her the shoulder wound, she frowned and checked my temperature before beeping the doctor who arrived moments later with my file.

"Temperature is 103.8 and her wound is inflamed and strained, I've got cool pads being brought up but she needs antibiotics through her IV," The nurse informed Steve.

"Get a swab sent to the lab to find out where this infection came from and monitor her temperature every 10 minutes, if it goes higher than 104 then we need to get her into the ice jacket – was she feeling alright earlier?" the doctor replied.

"Yeah she was sore but the meds helped her and I pushed her enough to help her sleep, the nurse came in and then we noticed the temp and I could see the strain across her face. Her shoulder looks badly infected – was there a lot of damage internally?"

"The collar bone was a clean break and it was the shard of bone that penetrated through that was the issue; we replaced that shard with a polymer that wrapped around the break and helped stabilize the bone. The wound was then cleaned and repaired; I don't understand it either but we will get her treated. She's probably going to be delirious for a little while and I'm going to push the morphine to a higher dose for her to keep her comfortable – she's going to be rough for a day or so but try not to worry!"

"I'll take good care of her Commander, but it looks like both of you need a good rest – she isn't going anywhere anytime soon – go rest up and I'll contact you if there are any changes ok?" the nurse replied.

"Not an issue as I would rather have her back healthy, she will moan at you though – she's a combat medic and will want to do everything at home!" he replied.

"Yeah sounds like her alright, I know Sadie from overseas – she'll get a kick out of seeing me again – I was her training officer!" the nurse replied smiling.

"Oh, so you're responsible!" Joe said laughing.

The nurse nodded and laughed as she received the medical supplies and set up what was required, Joe tastefully turned his back for a few moments and talked to Steve about anything he needed for anyone and that he was there if he needed any information.

**Three days later**

I was grumpy and wanted home; my temp had dropped enough 24 hours ago to be considered to be released home under my own power but they were still not happy regarding some of the blood work that showed I was still anaemic and had low potassium levels – I promised them that I would set up an IV as required at home and follow the nurses orders to the letter – even let them inspect my work as required – he told me to wait and be patient on the last round of tests. I was finally off the morphine and the ache was bearable for me to just use mild muscle relaxants and cool pads to take the ache out of my shoulder and too keep the area cool and mobile – I was still strapped up though and would be for at least another week to ensure the clavicle was healing straight and not overtaxed again. The door finally opened and the doctor walked in, he nodded to me and I thanked him as I grabbed my bag and headed to get changed – he was still there when I came out looking a lot cleaner and fresher.

"Understand that I am letting you out because you can treat yourself at home, but that injury will be very tender until it is healed and you're physio has just cleared you for swimming. You cannot weight bear or lift with that arm, you must wear your sling and if there are any major changes in pain or temperature then you are ordered to come back in and page me."

"Understood and accepted doctor – can I go see my friends now?"

I hadn't seen them at all since they were rushed in by ambulance; mainly because of my injury and subsequent infection that barred me from entering their ICU room – that pissed me off since I was quarantined due to the bacteria in the wound that caused some major wound management injuries – a wonderful new scar to join my others. Thankfully the doctor nodded and after he loaded my bag with medical supplies for tonight, he pushed the wheelchair towards me, I shook my head and stared at him – I was still weak but would walk into their rooms and sit between them on sentry. The doctor rolled his eyes at me and took my arm as we made our way up to the ICU and towards my friends, he was telling me that they were both still on ventilators and hopefully within the next few days they would be strong enough to come off them; I nodded and after a quick check and putting a seat down for me, he allowed me in the room.

My heart nearly burst as I saw them both lying there wrapped up and connected to the machines that were keeping them alive; I instantly checked their monitors and made sure they were comfortable enough as I read through their charts and sat down between them. I wiped my face and sat back in the support chair for the next few hours as the hospital staff buzzed in and out of the room and made sure everyone was alright and if I needed anything.

I had gone for a small walk about the corridor later that afternoon and had arrived back in the room that was quiet apart from the machines beeping and the constant hum of the ventilator; I stood between my two friends and stretched my back, wincing as my shoulder ached – hadn't eaten yet so I couldn't take my pain meds. The doctor from earlier came in and frowned at me – he had sent me home before lunch as I needed to rest, I had ignored him and stayed instead, making sure I was out of his LOS in the corner. He turned to me and issued an order to me so I had to leave the room and he followed me into the waiting room.

"I know you want to stay with your friends Corporal but you are physically drained and need to go home to heal, I'm taking it you haven't even eaten yet because you're pale and knowing army medics you probably have enough coffee inside your stomach to keep you up for a week."

I just looked at him and he sighed.

"I'm not leaving them alone, it's been nearly a week since I have seen them and I need to know if they are doing well?" I replied.

The door swung open and Joe walked in looking slightly annoyed, he had been told by the hospital that I was being sent home and had been waiting for a couple of hours on me outside the house to ensure I had everything I needed before Steve came home from work; he looked at me and shook his head.

"It's alright doc, I'm here to take her home – any orders I need to know about?"

"I'm not leaving them Joe!" I stated clearly.

"Yes you are Corporal, you need to rest and heal or I will have Steve chew you a new one once he gets home!"

The doctor gave details of my medical plan to Joe while I said my farewells to them both and promised I would be back tomorrow once I had rested a little while; I stood up and headed off with Joe supporting my arm and we headed to the car waiting outside. Joe got me belted in and I leaned back against the seat as I soaked up the sun and held back a lot of bad language as we went over every speed bump in the car park. It was only a twenty minute drive to the house but felt like longer as neither of us were talking during the journey, it was normal for us like that – always had been during training and even now considering how close he was to the Five-O team. We eventually pulled up outside the house and I managed to get myself out the seatbelt and get onto the ground without falling flat on my face, I knew I was exhausted due to the last of the infection coming out my system and the pain, but this was ridiculous that I just wanted to snuggle up in bed and sleep when I should be at the HQ finding out how details of the raid were leaked. Joe left me to get changed and then came back with my meds and a bottle of water as I lay in bed, he watched me take them and then checked – damn SEAL trainers!

"Do you need a sleeping tablet the doctor gave you or can you fall asleep?"

"I'm good thanks Joe!" I replied.

He nodded and told me to call if I needed anything and that I was on forced bed rest until tomorrow, I yawned and he grinned as I laid my head back down and fell asleep moments later as he tucked the sheets around me and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks passed slowly since I was stuck on medical rest and there was no further developments from the hospital as they both healed in their own time; I knew it was killing everyone but it was a good sign that they were stronger and after the tests this afternoon they may get off the ventilators. I had finished making myself some lunch and headed out the back porch to my seat and I curled up on the low chair; I was still tired and either this wound was really taking it out of me or there was an underlying cause – time to go back to the doctor me thinks. I pulled out my phone and made a quick call, she could see me this evening due to a cancellation and I booked myself in. I turned to my lunch which had looked appetising, but now was nasty looking. My appointment was in two hours and by the time I got myself sorted and dressed it would give me enough time to catch the bus to the hospital since I was still not allowed to drive, I threw my fruit salad to the fish and headed back inside to get sorted.

**Three hours later **

_'Shit shit shit shit shit!'_

The doctor was away printing something out as I got myself dressed again and fumbled with shaky hands to do up my buttons on my jeans; how the hell did I not see this coming? The doctor walked back in with a big glass of water for me and some leaflets, she checked my sling position and helped me fasten my belt up and got me to sit down for a little while as I recovered my balance and settled my arm into my double strap sling. She handed me the information and my next appointment date in a month's time, along with a script pad of what she wanted me to start on.

"Alright since this is obviously a huge bit of news and considering you're job, I need to contact the Governor and make him aware of what is going on – you do realise that you will be put on desk duty after a certain point?"

I nodded and bit back the wall of vomit in my throat that was threatening to make a sudden appearance, she must have clocked the reaction and offered me a bowl suddenly and I took it. She typed up something quickly and put it in the envelope she had stuffed the details in and handed me it before helping me up and telling me to contact her if there was any issues or questions I could have or if something didn't feel right. I stumbled down the corridor and spotted Danny waiting for me with Grace, I sucked it up and grinned as I made my way over to them and tickled Grace down her neck as she sat on the chair.

"Everything alright, you're looking a little pale?"

"No, no I'm good thanks – just tired and out of sorts!" I half lied.

"Come on then, time to head to the hospital and see if our friends are going to wake up tonight, Gracie – in the back please, watch the bags!" he replied as we walked to the car.

A while later while stuck in traffic we were talking about recent events and we made sure that Gracie had her earphones in so she couldn't hear some of the bad stuff, thankfully she was busy with some colouring in and wasn't paying attention to us as we talked. The traffic managed to break up and we hit the highway again towards the hospital when Gracie squeaked and held up a photo.

"Danno I found Charlie's ultrasound!"

Danno frowned and looked in the back mirror as I went stock still, Gracie must have been looking for something when we had to hit the brakes due to another car coming into our lane without signalling; think all my paperwork just came out the bag – litterly!

"Monkey, what do you mean found an ultrasound of Charlie…..that photo is in the house – did you bring it with you?" he replied.

"No and now looking at this it has Sadie's name on it!" she called out.

I blanched and groaned as Danno looked at me suddenly and then back onto the road before he pulled into a layby and sat still, he finally looked at me and didn't know if he was going to talk or laugh. I was tapping my fingers against the window and I had to get out the car or I was going to be sick, thirteen seconds later I was leaning over the bench hurling as Danno was rubbing my back and half laughing.

"Well this has made my day!" he whispers passing me some water.

"Danno what am I going to do? I'm obviously keeping the baby but Steve is…..oh god!" I whispered throwing up again.

Danno kept rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be fine and Steve will be thrilled with the news – shocked and possibly pass out – but thrilled. I had sat on the bench for a moment to relax my stomach and drink a little water, Gracie was still waving the ultrasound photo about and Danno went to get it off her.

"It looks like SEAL junior is pretty far along, did the doctor give you an estimate?"

"I'm apparently four months and she doesn't know how the blood tests didn't show the pregnancy before, she did a few checks due to the injury but everything is clear and healthy. Looks like I'm getting benched for the next few months partner."

He pulled me in for a big hug and let me cry – he fully understood the hormonal thing and wisely suggested that Steve would make it a point to have his vest on at all times, I burst out laughing and we managed to get back into the car and towards the hospital.

We headed up to the ICU floor and I was a nervous wreck; I could do a one woman take down during heavy fighting – telling my boyfriend that I was four months pregnant was a whole new ball game and one I was really scared about. Danno and Grace were holding my hands and keeping me centred as the lift opened and Steve was sitting there opposite the waiting room; Danno winked at me and led Gracie off to get some juice.

"Everything okay with the doctor?" he asked as we walked into the guy's room.

"Yeah everything is great….emm…do have some news though."

"What's up – you're shaking like a leaf?" he asked as he held me.

"I'mpregnantandyourgoingtobeadadinfivemonths!" I said really quickly.

His mouth fell open and I saw his whole body posture change, he was rooted to the spot and I was watching him in case he took a nose dive to the floor

"Run that past me again, I think I know what you said but I need to make sure?"

"I'm four months pregnant, you're going to be a father!" I whispered.

Next thing I know is I am in his arms and getting spun about the place with him laughing in pure joy at the news, I clung onto him and grinned as he pulled me down for a kiss as he let me get my footing on the floor. I was in double shock now – I knew he wanted kids but to find out this news on top of everything was a huge deal. He pulled up my shirt and looked at me from every angle and he spotted the very small bump that he thought was just bloating, everything clicked into place now and he stroked the small bump which had me laughing since it tickled.

"That was not the news I was expecting today, how do you feel – how is the shoulder and the medication you are on; do you need to stop them now?"

I told him everything and told him that Danno and Grace already knew due to the incident in the car, he just pulled me back in for a hug and kissed me again as Danno and Gracie arrived with the doctor in tow – everyone looked at us and Danno came over to hug Steve.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of parenting my friend! You are now officially screwed!"

I was laughing at the face Steve made at the comment and was holding onto Grace's hand as we walked over to where the doctor was checking the machines for changes in breathing pattern; I noticed the slight change and walked closer.

"I think we can take them off the ventilators tonight but I want them on 100% oxygen for 48 hours as insurance. Congratulations by the way!" the doctor whispered.

"Thanks, still trying to get over the shock of it!" I replied.

The medical team came an hour later after the meds for the ventilator was reduced and they were ready to try and remove them from the machines, I decided to stay in the room while Danno took Grace outside since it can be traumatic to watch if they start fighting for breath; Steve stood behind me with his hands over my hips, I smiled slightly as his hands trailed over my belly and he pulled me tighter against him. Twenty minutes later they were off the machines and their breathing was within normal ranges, I let out the deep breath and looked up at Steve who kissed my forehead and told me to have a seat for a little while. Once the place had been cleaned up again and Chin and Kono had been repositioned in their beds, Gracie came back in with a bottle of water for me and some crackers – she knew they worked for her mum and I was grinning as she told me they helped with the sickness. I gave her a massive cuddle and told her it was okay to go near them both, she sat on the seat between them and started telling them about her day and what was going on – I hope my kids turn out like her!

The main door opened again and in walked Joe with the Governor; I stood up and nodded at him and he came across to congratulate me and that he wanted to see me in the morning first thing to come up with the best plan of action.

"I met him coming along the corridor and he wanted to see Sadie – everything alright?"

"Nothing that five months and labour won't cure!" he whispered.

Joe just looked at him and then burst out laughing, seems that is the thing you do now when you find out a friend or family member is pregnant; I rolled my eyes as I saw Joe hug Steve and wink at me; I went red for the first time in months! He walked over to me and pulled me in for a soft cuddle and took a look at me, he nodded as he saw the small bump through my shirt and grinned.

"I hope it's a girl – he will be clueless!" he whispered.

"Twin's they think – I haven't told him yet!" I replied.

Joe looked at me shocked and then hugged me again as I ended up half laughing and crying as the hormone thing hit me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five weeks later**

I was officially fat and I was sitting on the bed crying because I couldn't fit into my combats anymore since the baby bump got in the way; I had swollen out in the last couple of weeks as was normal and I now had a healthy small bump that looked like a small rugby ball between my hips. I hated morning hormones, it was irrational and stupid and I was a god damned tactical operative that had SEAL training!

"Oh dear, hormones kicked in again huh?" a woman's voice called.

I looked up and saw Malia who was walking into the room with her clipboard and a big smile on her face; I nodded to her and tried to suck it up with very little success. She handed me the box of tissues and dried my face before giving me a hug and some crackers to chew on while she set up the ultrasound; I laid myself down on the bed and after a quick knock on the door, Steve walked in and greeted us all. He had just come back from requalification and looked exhausted but happy – I knew he was dying to have the first scan pictures and to find out what we were expecting. The gel was bloody cold and Malia winked as she found the heartbeat that was loud and proud and then moved it slightly to the left, both of us heard the second heartbeat and Steve was looking confused.

"Damn, that's one hell of an echo?"

"That would be one of the twins heartbeats – you're lady here is carrying two babies!" she grinned.

Thirty minutes later I snapped a vial of salts under his nose and watched with mild humour as he woke up on the bed; he had passed out and landed smack on the floor resulting in a nice head wound and four stitches to his eyebrow. Malia and I were laughing at him as he groaned and then sat up slowly; both of us had seen grown men pass out before at this kind of news and we were both surprised that it happened to Super Seal.

"How do you feel?" I asked gently.

"Embarrassed as hell – give a guy a little warning next time!" he replied.

Malia looked at me and coughed at the comment, who said there was going to be a next time – that would depend if he survived the pregnancy and childbirth experience! I went over and kissed his forehead as I passed him the picture of his children, I had been told what we were expecting and that I was closer to six months and everything was fine.

"They look so small, are they alright? Are you alright?" he asks quickly.

"I'm great Steve and so are you're kids – want to know what we are having?"

He looked at the picture and nodded. I pointed to the left and stuck a pink sticker on the lower side and pointed to the right and stuck a blue sticker on the bottom; he looked at me and kissed me – one of each – we were both screwed!

"Ugh out of my office and I will see you tonight for the BBQ, remember Sadie, and take your folic and if the heartburn continues then call me alright!"

I nodded, blew her a kiss and we headed out – more like I half waddled out since my centre of gravity had shifted due to the extra weight I had put on since the kids decided to discover pizza. Steve was holding my hand and still looking at the photo as we walked down the corridor, I think the poor bugger is still in shock from passing out and discovering the twins secret I had kept hidden until it was confirmed. We decided after the scan to go shopping to get the nursery organised, we had cleared out the small library upstairs and painted it, we just needed to double up on storage and double bed for the twins now. We got outside and I was pulled into his arms and kissed passionately, he had been so horny last night that he went on and on until I was exhausted and slept 15 hours straight – I was nearly late for the appointment due to him making a stop as the Enterprise docked at Pearl.

"A girl and boy thank you!" he whispered.

"Think you had dealing in their creation as well sweetheart; let's just hope they don't mind being born into a crazy family!" I whispered back smiling.

"Yeah Danno is a special uncle – Gracie – god she is going to go nuts when she finds out!"

"We can tell everyone tonight when we visit Kono, she is so much stronger after that virus and I know Chin will be out and about from his room – they can both have visitors again. Think we better tell them about being uncle and aunt before anyone else does!"

He nodded and kissed me again as he stroked my bump, it was his thing now and it calmed him down, I put his full palm on my stomach and waited for the roundhouse kick under my ribs – he grinned as he felt it and I smirked – it was the girl – seems she took after me!

After a manic four hours shopping and a massive lunch we headed home and set up the crib for the babies against the wall nearest the window; it was a big old fashioned cot with plenty of room and safety features to keep Steve happy and the babies safe. I had the storage units built into the wall so we could adapt the room later on as needed and the place was stocked up and ready to roll. It was getting really hot again due to the heat wave and I was dressed in half cargo pants and my tank top that Steve loved on me, it was the SEAL one he had bought me to sleep in and it showed off my increasing bump with pride and glory stretched over my breasts – I swear that is why he constantly stares at them – they get bigger the further along I get!

I sent him out a few minutes later to get some burgers from that café near the beach, I was craving protein and wanted lots of pineapple and onions in my ice cream – I was going to make everyone sick with these cravings but they were soooo good! I heard the door open downstairs and headed to the stairs to see what he had forgotten, by the time I got to the living room I realised it was Doris and I froze into place. She looked at me and then really looked at me, her face was priceless.

"Hey!" I croaked as she came for a massive hug.

She grinned as she took my hands and looked me up and down; since I was carrying twins my bump was a normal eight month bump for a single pregnancy – about the size of a basketball, but due to my height and posture it looked fantastic on me and I went red as she motioned for her to touch my belly.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" she asked shocked as she laid her hands on my stomach.

"I'm just over six months and only found out a couple of months ago after I had an accident at work, surprised the hell out of Steve and Danno – haven't told Chin or Kono yet though!"

She grinned as she felt the kids kick and I rubbed my side as their fighting gave me gas, she pulled me in for another massive hug and congratulated me – she then ordered me onto the couch and went to work in the kitchen making some tea. I called to her that she didn't have to do that and I was perfectly capable, but the door opened seconds later and I motioned for Steve to look in the kitchen. He walked through there with my burgers and dropped them on the table before he pulled her in for a massive hug and they both held each other while whispering hellos – I whistled to them both and she laughed as she saw me on the couch rubbing my stomach and whining.

"Rule number one – never leave a pregnant female hungry – she will chew on you if needed!"

Steve apologised and handed me the bag of burgers and the smoothies, he watched in horror as I shook the onion and garlic mayo into my smoothies and drank it happily as I chewed the burgers. He went back to his mum and she handed him a cup of tea as he tried to get the image of that smoothies out of his head. Doris patted his hand and he went into his wallet and took out the ultrasound photo he had copied, the original was in his office.

"Twins, you're a first time dad to twins – what are you expecting, do you know?"

"Boy and a girl – officially terrified!" he whispered.

"Everyone is terrified but that is perfectly natural, where you going to tell me I was going to be a grandmother?" she replied.

"When you appeared next, Sadie wants you in their lives and so do I – I'm sorry about that stupid argument we had, it was a nightmare time!" he started to apologise.

"Water under the bridge and I am so happy for you both and of course I want back into your lives, who else are you going to get to babysit if you need a night off?"

I had finished off my burgers and was wandering around the room with my smoothies in hand, I was watching them talk in the kitchen and smiled as Steve showed her the ultrasound again and they started to laugh – thank god for that!

A couple of hours later I was changed again and back into my summer maxi dress that gave me the added support where I needed it and the luxury of being cool enough in this heat as we drove to the hospital. We were mainly using my car at the moment due to the seatbelts being adaptable so I could put a pillow under the belt, it was annoying as it kept slipping and I was bruising from it doing so; we finally made the hospital and I wrapped my hair up in a ponytail and met up with Danno who was just back from New Jersey visiting his parents. He spotted us walking over and grinned as he saw me in full bloom, I had changed a good bit since he left last month and he wrapped his hands around me and rubbed the belly for good luck – he was rewarded with a big kick and he checked for broken fingers.

"You're kids are coming out in Cammo, you are aware of that right?"

We both laughed and I kissed his cheek as the men led me in to the hospital and up to where our friends were probably impatiently waiting for us to come and visit them.

Danno and Steve went in first and I heard them talking as I got an update on their condition from the doctor in charge, he said an island blessing over my bump and wished me well before I headed in and waved at them both; they both waved back and then they realised what was different about me. Kono squeaked and pointed to me; Chin got off the bed and walked around me, pulling at the back of my dress to show the bump off. He pulled me into his arms seconds later and whispered into my ear, it was the same blessing from the doctor outside and I thanked him before he went over to Steve and congratulated him. I headed to Kono who was staring open mouth at me and I put her hand on my stomach and she grinned as she felt the kids move – I think I have finally managed to shock her.

"Twins, a boy and girl – Steve passed out this morning when he found out!" I whispered.

"Whoa – Twins, it's been confirmed? And you passed out bro?" Chin asked shocked.

"Twins, I'm due on the 28th of august – four days after Steve's birthday – that would be interesting if I went into early labour?" I replied.

"Wow this was so worth waking up for, congratulations guys – oh god – are we…" she started.

"You are both godparents, if that is alright – Kono and Danno for the girl and Chin and Malia for the boy – that okay for everyone?"

We sat there talking for hours and brought them up to speed on what was happening and how the island had survived while they were recovering, both wanted to know if someone had replaced me on active but I shook my head and told them I worked from the office now and would through the next year during maternity. I was sitting in the chair with my feet up on the bed railings, my ankles were swollen and Kono was rubbing some lotion onto them for me – I didn't want to get up and was dozing away quietly.

"Steve, is she always this tired?" Chin asked.

"Yeah and you thought she ate a lot before she was pregnant, she could put Kamekona out of business with her appetite now – thought the sour cream, onion and strawberry smoothies are making me throw up a little every time she has one!" Steve replied.

"Oh that's nasty, she actually drinks them?" Chin asked.

"Several a week and the current craving is burgers with garlic and onion mayo, gammon and charcoal!" he replied.

"I remember when Auntie was pregnant with you Kono, her craving was burnt matches and charcoal – seems to help the acid in the stomach – or so she told me!"

"How are you holding up though dad, the news sunk in, six months – three to go?"

"Can't get my head around it to be honest and yes Danny I did pass out – think you would as well if you get that kind of news just off requalification training! I can't wait though; I just want them safe and sound in my arms!"

"And that is the hormones my friend, welcome to the next step in accepting fatherhood – think we better let these guys rest up until tomorrow when we can bring them the ultrasound photos, your lady needs her bed!"

I was nudged awake and smiled before getting helped up out the chair, that was another annoying thing, I had to get helped out of certain chairs because I couldn't bend forward to get my balance, I could barely see my toes right now! I kissed everyone goodbye and promised photos and baby stuff tomorrow for Kono and we headed off to our cars. Danno was going straight home to see Allison and Gracie while I got Steve to get me to the burger place for food; he chuckled as I rubbed my belly and was rewarded with a massive kick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two months later**

I was lying on the beach out the back with my lower body in the water; it was so hot and the only way I was staying cool at eight months pregnant was by living in the sea which actually had a nice ring to it. Kono was inside the house making some ice squash for us and Gracie was behind me making sand castles as she sang along to the music. The last ultrasound was yesterday and I had a clear bill of health from Malia and just had to make the decision if I wanted an epidural or not; I wasn't too keen on them as I had been temporarily paralysed before when I was taken hostage and whipped so I was leaning towards the gas and air. Malia knew my decision on other medications and I had told her that the safety of the kids comes first and she had clear orders to do what was necessary to ensure their safety, basically if I was too exhausted and needed a C-section for any reason, she was to do it. Gracie came over to where I was and sat down beside me, I nodded as she wanted to touch my stomach and try and feel the babies kick; I laid her hands on my lower right hand side and told her to press gently; moments later she was rewarded with a massive kick that had her giggling and me wincing. She saw that wince though and immediately called to Kono who came running out.

"She winced again Kono when the babies kicked her!"

"It's alright, the heat is making them anxious and they are playing football beside my liver – help me up!" I replied.

They both helped me up and I immediately felt better as I stretched my back; it was roughly 17 days until I was due and Steve had, with military precision, created a plan to get us from various locations into the maternity unit and Malia on pager within 10 minutes. I was safe knowing he knew what he was doing and he had been reading up on books and internet forums to find out little tips and tricks, I was just relaxing and doing all the hard work – he was the one who freaking out. Kono brushed off the sand from my back and belly and rubbed some sun lotion over the impressive bump that was now the size of a blow up ball – I was huge and my breasts felt like 10lb weights when they weren't supported!

"Are you feeling alright, you haven't slept much the last couple of weeks since Steve's been gone on the trip to Japan with Joe – he's due back tonight isn't he?"

"Yeah they are due back tonight and I'm alright – it's just getting scarily close to B-day and I'm a little scared – now I know what they all talk about when it's the last month!"

She hugged me and rubbed my belly while saying the old blessing again, these kids were wanted by my family and I was so thankful for their support; it blew me away that they were here even though they were still on recovery from their own injuries – I suppose the excitement gave them reasons to get back to fitness so they could keep close to their niece and nephew when they arrived. Kono pulled me into the house and slipped on my dress after I had gone for a quick shower to cool off, she had been living in the house for the last week after I broke down and cried for hours because I couldn't do my buttons up – she immediately packed a bag and came over and took me shopping for emergency dresses that I could wear during and after maternity since they were maxi style. I sat down on the chair inside and tied my hair up, I had a great tan from the last week and rubbed some after sun across everywhere and stretched my toes that made the kids kick again – I winced and Kono was over like a shot when I gasped.

"Are you sure you haven't cracked a rib, it's pretty common during pregnancy according to Malia, I'll give her a call and ask her to come around to check – just to be safe!"

I nodded in response and since I couldn't see my lower half or even my ribs at the moment, I took it with a pinch of salt that I wasn't black and blue due to the football game inside me. An hour later Malia came in and had a quick look, she nodded and rubbed some magic cream onto my skin that made the ache go away within moments, she handed me the tube and sat down beside me as I lowered my dress again.

"Slight crack on third rib, the twins are fully grown and want out, I don't think you will last the week at this rate – have you been feeling any pains?"

"More minor backaches and I get a little dizzy sometimes, that's why I have been living downstairs, didn't want to risk the stairs to be honest. So you think it could be this week?" I replied shakily.

"If you're dilated more than two centimetres and your cervix is soft then yeah it'll be within the week. Bet your glad Steve is home tonight, don't want to have to film the birth of your babies over Face Time!" she replied.

I smiled and nodded as I rubbed my stomach and willed the babies to stop moving so much, I couldn't wait to see them both and I knew Steve was the same way – speaking of backache I flinched as I got off the seat and stretched my back with a groan of relief. Malia was watching my face and she asked for Kono to take Gracie for some shaved ice so she could have a few minutes privacy with me to do a check.

"Backache again, how many times has it been today?" she whispered.

"Four or five since 7am, nothing more than minor discomfort and it goes away when I stretch; I don't think I am in labour yet but I have a feeling the next day or so!"

"How about I do a cervical check and we can take it from there, if you are over two centimetres though then you will need to come in to hospital for monitoring for 24 hours and if you keep dilating then you may need Pitocin to start labour off."

"It's just mild backache….."

"You know the signs of early onset labour and you have three of them: Backache, a slight temperature and your babies are really restless – let me check and if we need to we can take it from there alright?"

I nodded and we headed upstairs to the bedroom and half shut the door, I lay on the bed and rolled my eyes as I 'assumed the position' and Malia did her check; I sat up suddenly when she was on her phone calling for an ambulance.

"Malia you are freaking me out here!" I said suddenly afraid.

"Your four centimetres dilated and 40% effaced – you're in active labour!"

I looked at her and as she helped me off the bed the front door opened and in walked Gracie and Kono, she immediately knew something was wrong and got Gracie to get dressed and grab her goodie bag.

"She's in active labour, four cents and 40% effaced – must have started last night when she complained of the major backache. Take Gracie to the unit waiting room, she'll be coming with me via ambulance."

She nodded and went to get dressed more appropriately and got Gracie into the car and headed to the hospital after sending Danno and Chin a message.

Two hours later I was lying on the bed with the monitors around my belly and a double IV in to get some fluids and drugs into my system; I had my first taste of a contraction about half an hour ago and it felt like someone was gripping me really tightly – thank god for sniper breathing and Kono being there as I was freaked out by how suddenly it came on as I walked the room. I was dressed in a long cotton dress and trying to sleep between the increasing pressure in my stomach and the beeping of the monitor; I heard Kono get a message and then a phone call immediately afterwards – it was Steve and Joe, they had just landed and were making their way back to the hospital. I hadn't seen Joe since he found out I was pregnant as he was deployed overseas to do some training with new units, it would be good to see him again and the added support for Steve would be good. I clenched my eyes and grabbed the bedrail as another contraction hit me and this one was a full on painful SOB, I closed off my thinking and counted breathes in four as Kono walked back into the room and spotted me breathing, she went to get Malia who came in and checked the monitor.

"That looked like your first major contraction, we need to do a quick check so can you lower down on the bed?" she asked.

Kono came to stand up beside me and took my hand, she had been forewarned about these checks and it didn't bother her as long as I was cool about her being in the room, I had nodded immediately and gripped her hand as Malia did an internal check and I squeaked as the contraction eased off fully. She marked the notes on the data form and binned the gloves before washing her hands.

"Seven centimetres and 80% effaced, I don't think it will be much longer – you're doing remarkably well but you still have the option of an epidural for the next hour?"

"No, I'm doing this with gas and air and good old fashioned support from you all, if anything is needed though, you know you have full authority!" I replied.

She smiled and nodded as she let me back up the bed and checked the IVs and mild painkillers within the pouches; she told me to get some sleep since the contractions looked to be about 30 minutes apart and by the end of the next one Steve should be here. Danno and Chin walked in with some juice for me and something to eat since I was starving, Malia had cleared me to try and get some energy foods into me for help, and they snuck some burgers for me and a few bottles of water. I grinned at him and tucked in as they talked to me about possible names we had come up with and weren't telling anyone until we had the babies in our arms. It was just over half an hour later that the next contraction kicked in and I grabbed the nearest thing to me since I was on my feet coming from the bathroom – unfortunately it was Chin's hand and he was flinching in pain, Danno was at my side rubbing my lower back as it finally eased off and I let go of Chin, apologising for the damage. They helped me back up onto the bed and the door opened with Steve and Joe walking in and rushing to the bed, I grinned and gave them both a huge hug and suddenly seized both their hands as another contraction took me unawares and I squeaked in pain.

"Remember your breathing, counts of four – good girl! Starting to think about that epidural?" Steve asked as he stretched his fingers.

"No, but I can ask for painkillers for you guys – sorry!" I gasped as my stomach eased off.

"That was a close contraction to your last one, time to call Malia again!" whimpered Chin.

The room was emptied as she did a quick check and looked up at me over my knees.

"Need to get you moved to the delivery suite, your 10cm dilated and fully effaced – time to push on the next contraction and enjoy that gas and air!"

Over the next hour I was guided by Malia and Steve through labour, which hurts like holy hell, and during one of my final contractions I started gasping as I felt the baby move lower into position ready to be born. Steve was beside me and Malia and her team were ready for the delivery.

"Okay just breath through it Sadie, deep breathes and let the baby come out on its own – a small push for me – okay just breathe – one last push!" she replied getting Steve into position between my feet.

I sucked in a deep breath and gripped onto Steve as I cried out as our first baby was born into his hands, he was crying as he held his son out to me and lay him on my stomach; the nurses checked him over as Malia did some checking on me and then motioned for me to be ready for another contraction – and this was a huge one as my waters broke again and I felt the baby move down into position suddenly. I gripped my knees and pushed on command as the head was delivered and the rest of the body followed into Steve's hands again; I leaned back and cried as she was laid on my stomach again and I cuddled her as the nurses checked her over. Steve had moved positions and cleaned up slightly as he came back up to my level and kissed me as he looked at his daughter who was taken away for a quick check and to get weighed. Malia was busy delivering the placenta and making checks for any damage which I was thankful there wasn't; she helped me get cleaned up slightly and told me to keep my legs relaxed for the next hour so they could check for any issues on a regular basis – I nodded and we waited drying our faces so we could hold our babies.

"Commander this is your son, a healthy boy of 8lbs and this is your daughter, a healthy beauty of 7lbs – congratulations they are both beautiful and perfectly healthy."

They were laid across my arms and Steve got out the camera and started to take photos, he was still crying and he leaned in to kiss the babies and me; I kept tearing up as I saw how proud he was of us all and I knew he couldn't wait for everyone to see how happy he was. I was wheeled back to maternity suite four an hour later with orders to rest and that I could breast feed as I wanted when they woke up, I nodded and I just held them in my arms as I was resettled into a clean bed in new clothes after a quick shower; the door opened and in walked Doris who burst out in tears as she saw the babies and me in the bed.

"Sarah, oh my god look at them – look at you – your practically glowing!"

Steve took his son in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead before passing him to Doris, he did the same to his daughter – we had agreed that he needed to hold them first before showing them to family. He got his mum to sit down beside me and passed me my daughter back as she squirmed in her blanket for a moment and then settled down again against me.

"Have you decided on names yet?" she whispered.

I looked at Steve and he nodded as he picked up his son from his mother and introduced him officially.

"Mom, this is your grandson Connor John McGarrett." He said with pride in his voice.

"And this is your granddaughter Brianna Rose McGarrett," I replied.

"So beautiful – how are you feeling after 14 hours of labour?"

"Could murder for a burger!" I replied laughing.

Everyone laughed and nodded as she started to tell us about the time she was in labour with Steve and Maryann, it was an even longer labour than mine but well worth it – she was delighted for us both and she could see I was tired; she kissed us all and told us she would be back tomorrow as she got the rest of the team into the room.

They all gasped as they saw us sitting down with the bundles in our arms, tears were falling again and we got everyone introduced to them and they got passed about to meet their aunts and uncles. Gracie was looking at Brianna and she was giggling as the babies yawned and fell asleep with their mouths open; she was used to the fuss due to her little brother. I had given the kids over to everyone else and after a quick stop at the bathroom to check the maternity pad, I was back in bed and fast asleep on my side; everyone else was on the couches further into the room with the babies in their cots.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt a lot of pain across my shoulders, chest and stomach; where the hell was the pain coming from? Oh yeah – childbirth did that seemingly with the aches and pains in the muscles you normally don't use regularly. I tried opening my eyes but they were too heavy and I could hear people in the background whispering – I listened closer.

_'Doc – where did this infection come from, she was fine after the surgery then it hit her out of nowhere?'_

_'I know Commander and we are working on it with the crime lab to do culture, my guess would be something she has been contaminated with; a new strain of a virus or bacteria – we should know more in the morning.'_

_'The good news is that her temperature is down to 104.2 and that gives her a chance; the debridement worked and the cooling pads are working wonders along with the mixture of drugs. She's going to be delirious for a few hours yet but stay strong for her!'_

What infection are they talking about, debridement? I tried to fight through the layers of haze but nothing worked as I felt a cold tingle up my arm and then the darkness called to me.

Steve, what the hell was going on?

I was too hot; far too hot for my liking and I couldn't move my limbs to get out from under the blankets I was wrapped in.

I had woken up and cried out as the ache went right through my body and there was no-one to hear me scream in the room; I tried to move, tried to get out of the bed and away from the dreams but I was strapped in with restraints and couldn't even chew out of them if I tried. I looked about the room and found myself in a familiar hospital unit that is reserved for emergency services; I took a deep breath in and calmed myself knowing that getting upset was not going to do me any good. An alarm went off beside me and I focused of the fuzzy square beside the bed, it was the heart monitor and it wasn't liking what it recorded – the door opened and in ran a couple of people who checked the monitor and me.

"Corporal MacKenzie do you know where you are?" he demanded.

"Hospital, EMS unit – what…" I replied.

"Please just rest and let us get you more comfortable and then I will explain what is going on okay?" he replied.

The busied themselves around me and put me on painkillers and lots of IV fluids, I was exhausted and wanted to sleep again but I was fighting the urge so I could find out what was going on with me – where were my babies? The doctor finally came over to me and took my hand as he read through the chart and sighed.

"Okay, what do you remember of the last few days – anything at all?"

"Relaxing on the beach, having the babies and falling asleep," I replied honestly.

He frowned and by the look of his face I immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's the month Sarah?"

"August 2013," I replied.

He squeezed my hand and shook his head.

"I need you to listen to me and let me explain what has happened, it's going to be really difficult to accept and I know you will have a million questions for me."

I nodded and I feared the worst, my stomach rolled and I must have blanched enough that the nurse moved the bucket closer to me.

"You came into hospital last week due to two of your colleagues being shot in the line of duty, they are both fine and doing really well; but you were injured with a dislocated shoulder and a compound fracture of your clavicle – we had to operate and put a pin in place for the moment to stabilize it. You developed a very virulent bacterial infection from something you came in contact with during your work – you have been in isolation for nearly a week now under heavy sedation. What you experienced in a week, having children and everything else – a mixture of the drugs and high fever – I'm sorry!"

I had felt my stomach when I woke up and it was flat as before with no sign of pregnancy, this confirmed it and I was immediately rolled to my side to be sick into the bucket, the doctor put the oxygen mask over my face once I had finished and ordered medication to ease of the nausea – I leaned back on the bed and willed myself to pass out again.

"Contact Commander McGarrett – he should know she is awake!" he whispered to the nurse.

I opened my eyes slowly as I heard the quiet beep of the machine beside me, it was the heart monitor just finished taking my pulse and BP and it had woken me up; I shifted slightly and flinched as my shoulder ached on its weighted pillow. I felt really weak and my body was like lead, the oxygen mask was still firmly on and I noticed that I was on double fluids and a smaller bag of antibiotics – I couldn't read the writing to see what one. I managed to pull my hair off my neck and tie it up in a bun to keep it out of the way, a nurse walked past the window and she clocked I was awake. She went to the desk and tapped on someone's shoulder – it was Steve who immediately came into the room and up to me.

"Hey brown eyes, how you feeling?" he whispered.

"I had a wonderful dream, only to find out it was all fantasy – I think my heart is actually broken!" I whispered as tears fell down my face.

"I know, the doctor told me that you had a very vivid dream!" he replied kissing me.

I just wanted him to hold me close as I cried but he wasn't allowed due to my shoulder so he just held my hand and soothed me as I let all the emotional baggage out.

It must have been awhile later that I woke up again, the crying had exhausted me and I think I fell asleep as Steve talked quietly to me; I looked about and found him sleeping on the chair beside me; I reached over and touched his hand, second later he woke up and leaned across to me again. He smiled and kissed my hand as I fell asleep again.

The next few days were like that, sleeping then waking up for a little bit with company and then back to sleep; I knew my body and mind needed the rest after the infection but I was aware they were concerned about the emotional toll the dream had on me. I had refused to talk about it again even to Steve, it never happened and was just a residual effect from the mix of medications and high temperature – I shoved it into the back of my mind and locked it in the deepest part of my soul where the other 'stuff from missions' was locked into. It was day four of recover and I was grumpy; the physio hurt and the painkillers were making me itchy – I wanted in the water and sun to relax and get some of my tan back – hell I wanted to get a wax – I was fluffy and it was itchy!

"Aunty Sadie – you're awake!" shouted a small voice.

I looked at the door and grinned as I saw Gracie run into the room and climb up onto the bed; I gave her a massive cuddle and pulled her closer to me as she showed me pictures of her new class at school and her art project. I grinned as Danno and Steve walked in baring gifts and I went back to Gracie's photos with a passion. They stayed for a little while before we all headed up to see Kono and Chin; they were off the ventilators and resting comfortably in their beds, they waved to us and I was not allowed in for the time being due to the residual infection still in my system. I waved back and blew them each a kiss as I headed back to my own room at a snail's pace and nearly landed on the floor outside the room; it was sheer luck the nurse caught me in time or I would be adding a concussion to my list of medical bills.

"You should be in a chair or with someone Corporal; you know the rules better than anyone!" a voice called softly to me as he helped me up.

"Sorry Tameka, I thought I was okay to walk from ICU – guess I was wrong and lesson learned!" I replied apologetically.

He winked at me and helped me back to my room that had been cleaned and the bed freshened up, it was only just after 4pm and the air con kicked in due to the heat outside as he hooked me back up to the IV and issued me with my medication.

"So the daily check – pain, nausea – flashbacks?" he inquired.

"Nope on the flashbacks – pain is about a 6 and the nausea comes and goes – nothing I can't endure!" I replied trying to get comfortable.

"Are the cool pads helping your shoulder at all?" he asked.

I shook my head and he raised his eyebrow at me; normally he had to fight me to get information out of me – today was really easy for him and he knew something was up. He changed the cool pad and administered the medication the doctor handed to him through the IV and I felt the tingles go up my arm; I nodded when I couldn't feel anything anymore and he frowned.

"You only needed 2mg of morphine this morning and I just loaded you up with 10mg – what's brought the pain on?" he inquired marking the notes.

"Pain is pain – sometimes it comes and other times it goes."

"In other words you have been in serious pain the last day or so and you didn't want to be a hassle; I'll get the doctor to set up a morphine diffuser for you to use and you can control what you need – no point in being a super hero over this – your shoulder was a mess!"

"It's going to be painful while it heals either way, I can deal with it!" I retorted annoyed.

"Don't take the tone with me Sadie, I know when you are in pain and you right now are suffering – I'll let the doctor know and he can get things moving – please just try and relax for me, read a book and try and eat something!" he replied taking my hand.

I sighed and nodded as I lay back on the bed and he laid a thin blanket over my legs and handed me my book; he told me the doctor would be back in a few minutes to check me over since I collapsed but he thought it was probably just residual weakness and nothing to worry about. True enough ten minutes later the doctor and surgeon come in to check me over and neither is happy that I was refusing pain medication or hiding the weakness from them; they ordered some more tests and said I was not getting released until my pain management was under control and the weak spells were eliminated.

"It wasn't a weak spell alright, I just got woozy since I was tired – nothing more!"

Both of them just looked at me, the surgeon was making notes while the doctor reviewed my painkillers and medical chart, eyebrows raised when he saw the jump in morphine needed to control the pain.

"You know what weak spells in your wounds can mean, we have to do these tests daily to ensure that there is no residual infection or lingering effects from the surgery; we all know 5-O hate the hospital and you and your partner are the worst two patients we have sometimes – but if I need to dope you up to treat you then I will!" the doctor bluntly told me.

"I had one weak spell, one and you go thermal on me – I am aware of what they mean and I just got light headed. Lessoned learned and I will be good little girl and rest okay!"

"Believe that when I see it Sadie!" he replied.

"I'll be back after rounds to do another swab of your shoulder, I need to make sure there is no residual infection to cause the increase in pain – try and rest – Tameka will tell me if you don't and I will pass it on to your team!"

I growled at them and they blackmailed by telling Steve and Danny what had happened and that I was refusing treatment for pain – that was me in deep trouble with them both!

"Sadie we all hate hospital and we want you back at work as quickly as possible, stop playing the Super SAS soldier and accept what you need to heal; your shoulder was a mess and to be honest you look a mess because you are in serious pain – get better or I will have to shoot him to give you a roommate and myself some peace!"

"Yes dad!" I growled.

Both men gave me a kiss on the cheek and after a final goodbye to Gracie, Danno took her home and Steve rounded on me.

"I'm giving you guys too many bad habits! How do you feel now?"

"I feel like shit Steve – I'm stuck in here again with…..I'll take my medicine and do the physio, hopefully I should be out by the weekend!" I replied.

He knew I was going to say something else there but knew well enough not to try and get me to talk about the dream I had, the last time he tried was horrific and I ended up having a full-blown flashback episode and being sedated with my old meds – that wasn't fun after over a year being clear of needing them. He watched as the doctor walked back in with the Morphine box and attached me as he set up the delivery – I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, can I bring you something for dinner – hospital food and all that?" he inquired.

"How about the chilli chicken stir-fry, from that little place down the road with some boiled rice – and a longboard!"

The doctor looked at me and Steve hid a grin, I rolled my eyes again and told him an Irnbru if he could find one; I dared the doctor to deny me that! He made a joke about the beer being healthier for me!

In the hour that he was gone to get cleaned up and bring me food and clean clothes the physio had turned up with the surgeon and started me on some more exercises to get my shoulder back into action – they wanted me to do them without touching the morphine to begin with and then if needed to use it – they could gauge the recovery time by the pain level. Five minutes into the workout I was nearly passing out from the pain; the infection had caused some muscle waste and even though it wasn't my clavicle that was hurting, the damage to my shoulder was severe enough to require staples to the muscles and constant cool pads to keep the swelling down as much as possible. The surgeon saw the pain I was keeping back and hit the button twice, the morphine kicked in and the muscle ache eased off but left me shaky and weak on one side of my body.

"Okay, you did really well with that but your body is still fighting the pain and that needs controlled better; keep up with the hand exercises and try these ones when you're in the shower, if you're clear of infection by tomorrow afternoon I will organise a hydrotherapy session for you – I'll be kind and have the beautician come in first!" she whispered.

I mouthed a thank you to her and she nodded as I placed the cool pads on my shoulder and leaned back in the bed to rest up; I closed my eyes as the morphine hit home and with a quiet sigh I fell asleep.

I woke up to feel Steve kiss me and I smiled into his kiss as he smoothed my hair back into the plait he had tied my hair into, I nuzzled his nose and sniffed – he showed me the massive box full of food and my stomach rumbled. He helped dish food out onto the bowl for me and I tucked in with a vengeance since I had just come off a liquid diet over the last week; he was delighted to see the change in me and within minutes I had finished the food and chewing on the fruit he brought for me from home. We talked about the case he was working on and any leads he had discovered so far, I suggested a few places he could look and he nodded as I let him know what the physio said to me.

"That's good news – I just want you home in bed again!" he whispered.

"Bed may be out due to pressure, but I am sure the wall could support us!" I said winking.

He grinned and handed me the rest of his food since I was glaring at it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days I followed orders to the letter and on the final afternoon of me being able to handle these four walls the doctor came in with good news; I was getting home but with some strong painkillers and orders to watch my temperature again. The results were due back tomorrow due to being sent to the USAMRIID for analysis and identification - we were hoping it was just a mutated version of a common bacteria and nothing created in a lab. I was wheeled out of the hospital and helped out into the Chevy that was parked opposite the main doors, Steve got me belted in and was handed the script for my painkillers and told to get me into bed and to give the last injection tonight so I would sleep; he nodded and we headed to the pharmacy first then the long awaited sight of home and the beach.

I had refused to go to bed since it was only 6pm and had slipped on a light dress and headed to the back garden to sit on the rocks and watch the sea, I needed a few moments to myself to say goodbye to those in my dream; to those I hoped would be real one day soon. My arm was strapped to my stomach at the shoulder and wrist, I wasn't happy about it but I could deal with it as needed; least it wasn't my main shooting arm! I heard footsteps behind me and the clink of bottles, Steve sat down beside me in his shorts and handed me a beer; I hadn't had painkillers yet and this was a one off as I relaxed and got back into focus.

"I was thinking of a holiday for us both, once Kono and Chin are back on their feet – somewhere we could relax for a few days without interruption, explore and recoup our energy?" he whispered as he pulled me into him.

"Sounds like a plan Commander, one I am definitely game for – where did you have planned?" I inquired as I got myself comfortable leaning on his chest.

He had a quick drink of his beer and nuzzled my neck before answering.

"Thought you may like to go home for a while, I wouldn't mind going back to Scotland," he replied kissing my neck.

I stilled and looked round at him, he was all serious face and nodded – I grinned and nodded back as I tried to turn around and couldn't as he stopped me; he nodded to my shoulder and shook his head, I rolled my eyes and leaned back for a kiss on the forehead instead.

"I was thinking Pitlochry; you always told me about your hometown and how amazing the scenery was and how you could get lost in the local area just by gazing at it – I'd like to see it first hand with you!"

I grinned and turned to face him properly.

"Then we really need to go, I have a place in mind we can stay that's just outside the town and easy to walk too – we can explore the mountains and forests, see the sights and meet my friends – they would love you!" I replied.

"Then it's settled – we go when Kono and Chin are well enough – and if we make it by September, the highland games are on aren't they?"

"Yeah – the proper ones, not these fake English ones!" I reply laughing.

I get a really good image of Steve wearing a kilt – I actually drool!

He suddenly picks me up and I hold the two beers in my hand as he pulls me into the house and onto the couch with him, I snuggle in and after a couple of drinks I start to doze off as I am cuddled into him over his lap and his breathing is lulling me to sleep.

**Two months later**

We had just landed at Glasgow airport and we walked through customs and declared ourselves with no issues and so Steve could get his stamp, I rolled my eyes as he took everything in and we headed to get our bags from the carousel. Half an hour later we made it to where the rental company had a SUV ready for us and filled up with a petrol card loaded with goodies; we shoved the gear inside and I rolled my eyes again as the woman stared at Steve and nearly tripped over her tongue. Steve was desperate to drive but I shook my head and climbed onto the driver's side and started the engine up; he frowned at me and I told him he may get to drive closer to Perth.

It was only the back of 7am and both of us were starving from the near 24 hour journey we had taken to get here; Steve's stomach rumbled and we made a quick stop off at a café I knew to be good in Stirling to get some food before we made the trip up the motorway towards Perth. I was pointing out to him all the local areas, the battlefields of Stirling and Bannockburn and stopped at a layby so he could watch the deer run across the road – he was awestruck. An hour or so later we made our final pit-stop and I pulled over to take a short break and stretch out my shoulder that was newly healed, I wiggled my fingers at Steve and allowed him to swap places with me – thankfully he had driven a manual before and only after one false start, we headed off through the roads and came to Dunkeld.

"I used to play down this road when I was younger, just behind the treeline there are empty fields we could play safely in and not be disturbed for hours if we wanted to camp; at that time this was only a single track road that was normally closed in deep winter due to the snow. It's nice being back here, how are you enjoying the drive?" I whispered.

His eyes were just on the scenery as we drove downs the single road and he took in the nature around him; everything was in Technicolor for him and every shade that autumn could throw at us – it was pretty spectacular even for me. I told him to take the next right and follow the road down for about five miles, the small bridge into Pitlochry was busy as ever and he followed my instructions to get to the cottage a friend had said we could use that was on private land close to the forest. We made a quick stop at the shops first and picked up some groceries and some local meats so I could tempt him with steak for dinner, he just grinned at me and I rolled my eyes as he winked.

The cottage was actually a four room manse that was over 200 years old and thankfully had all the necessities we needed for the two week holiday; Steve set up his laptop and sent a quick email to 5-O to let them know we had arrived and hadn't been eaten by Scottish savages yet! I put everything away into the fridge and freezer and brought out a couple of bakery goodies for him to nibble on as I got the fire going in the living room. The fire was massive and centralised in the room, an old open fire that took logs and peat – within minutes the smell freshened the house and Steve came in sniffing.

"Something smells nice!" he whispered.

"Peat on the fire along with pine cones and purple heather – scents the rooms out and takes the coldness out the air; fancy a cuddle?" I said grinning.

He pulled me onto the floor and we leaned against the couch that was built into the floor and relaxed after our long journey.

We woke up later that morning and after I made some lunch for us both we decided to go for a walk into town so he could see where I was raised and what I remembered about the local place; it was only a couple of miles hike along the back road and he could see the place was getting busy with all the pipers turning up for tomorrows games in the playing field. I knew he was excited about going to see it and I had packed the two bags full of gear and charged the cameras up so he could take photos that everyone would be dying to see once we arrived back home. I took him into the town centre and showed him the layout of the place and where my family was raised and where I was born; my local hangout when I was younger and where he could go fishing if he wanted some time away by himself. His belly rumbled again and I decided to go to the butchers along the road and grab a few steaks that should keep him happy, he found the bakery section by his nose alone and came back with armfuls of goodies he wanted to try.

"Sarah is that really you?" a voice called across the floor.

I turned around and my mouth fell open as I saw my old TO from Dundee walking across to me and then enveloping me in his arms; I hugged him back and laughed as he had barely changed in the ten years since I had seen him. He stepped back to look at me and nodded in approval that I was looking fit and healthy and with a wonderful tan; he nodded his head towards Steve who was just watching us from the side lines. I beckon him over and get the two men introduced before the meeting could get awkward.

"Colour Sergeant Frank Jones, I would like you to meet Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, Steve this is my TO from my wilder days!" I said going slightly red.

"Oh, so you're the one to blame!" Steve said taking the offered hand.

Both men were laughing and talking as I went to get things paid for and headed out the store to meet them on the pathway; Steve was getting filled in on a slightly embarrassing incident that happened during a training exercise before I was first deployed – Frank would never let that one time rest! Both men were in near fits of hysteria as I rolled my eyes at them and coughed as I threatened to tell Frank about the time Steve slipped down the hillside and smashed into a tree – he quickly pulled himself together.

"Why don't you come to the pub tonight, most of the group are here for the games and piping competition, they would be delighted to see you again – and moving to Hawaii sounds an interesting story – seems you have had a busy few years?"

"You could say that Sir, sounds like a plan for tonight – 1900?" I replied.

We said our goodbyes and headed in opposite directions as I rolled my eyes as Steve took in the site of hundreds of men in kilts and all out drinking, he knew we were a merry bunch but not quite aware of the heavy duty drinking that was involved during the games weekend. We got home about twenty minutes later and I made sure we both ate a lot so we could survive the night; I warned Steve that my old unit was a rough diamond – worse than his SEAL buddies sometimes – hell worse than the HPD Christmas party!

I wasn't wrong.

The night was amazing and it was great to see everyone again and then the drinking games began, and continued – and then I had to cart Steve home before he was arrested for breach of the peace with his singing! I dumped him on the double bed and laid out a bucket and some bottles of water for him as I made my bed on the couch.

It was the back of 7am and I had just finished heating up the porridge and bannocks from yesterday's shopping trip when I heard the sudden fall of feet off the bed running to the bathroom; I chuckled and went to eat my breakfast and watch the news. Twenty minutes or so later a very bleary eyed Steve staggered into the room and landed on the couch beside me, he was a closet cuddler when he was ill and he cuddled into me; I looked down at him and the poor soul was rough looking.

"Two options sailor, cold swim in the loch and breakfast or cold swim in the loch and a banana bag – which do you prefer?" I whispered stroking his head.

"Please make the bag pipes stop!" he groaned.

I was openly laughing as I could hear the bands doing the morning workout routines and we were a mile away from the games field, I shoved Steve out of the house and down to the loch and got a bag made up for him. He ran back into the house moments later and was shivering blue, I laughed my head off at him and he growled and went for a hot shower and to get changed. By the time 8am had arrived he was looking at lot better and had got back into his comfortable cargo pants, a t-shirt and his boots; he hadn't shaved yet as I liked the stubble across his face and he smelled of the heather soap upstairs. I put a big bowl of porridge in front of him and some bannocks, he wolfed them down and then I shoved the needle into his arm – he tensed up and looked at me.

"Give a man some warning before shoving a hat pin in him?" he growled.

"This normally goes in your ass Steve, thought I would be nice since we have a walk ahead of us and then a full day of sitting – think you could handle that and not get grumpy without this?" I replied showing him the banana bag mix.

I leaned down to kiss him and passed him a mug of coffee and went to pack the lunches into the cool bag, even putting some beer in as well so we could relax and get the full experience of the games day. Twenty minutes later we were ready to go and after locking up and making sure we had everything needed, we headed along the pathway and watched in amusement as the traffic became chaotic as the buses and cars arrived for the games. I had let him know that the mass parade normally begins at 10.30 and it's more impressive watching the bands come into the ground and the finale at the end is mind blowing. We headed down the long windy road and stopped off at the ticket booth to get our stubs and a couple of brochures for the events; I wanted Steve to fully appreciate the whole games environment and I planned on a walk later on in the afternoon before the session with the guys tonight to celebrate. We got into the grounds and I pointed out the main areas he would need to know and we headed up to make our seats in the stands cut into the earth, I always loved to choose the seats and loved chasing my sister and cousin up and down the wonky stairs. I got us half way up and got settled for the long haul and looked up over my favourite hill in the background; the tree was still there – a silent piper on the hill keeping watch on the games every year.

"Pretty spectacular views, how many people normally turn up?" he inquired.

"Spectators are normally around 3-4000, bands about 1000 and the local TA cadets and medics about another 200 people – sometimes more sometimes less. There are about thirty bands this year so the mass parade is going to be pretty spectacular!" I replied grinning.

"I'm going to have a headache with the pipes later aren't i?" he whispered kissing me.

"Maybe I have a cure for that Commander!" I replied leaning in.

The games were great as usual.

He was amazed at everything he saw, joked at what looked like torture tools being thrown by guys in kilts and nearly freaked out on a wasp as it tried to eat his cake – that had me in hysterics as he swatted it and got stung several times for his trouble. I eventually killed the wasp and poured some whiskey on his hand to stop it itching, his stomach turned slightly at the smell since he was probably still a little hung over from last night. He was taking loads of photos of everything that was happening around him and some of me as I met people I knew and hadn't seen in years, happy memories coming back as some of my old squad made a surprise visit and whisked us into the beer tent for a few drinks. It was a great time and we agreed to meet up after dinner at the pub, I could see Steve looking pale and I promised him that we would be gentler this time around since he had acted valiantly last night!

I had managed to book us a table at the local restaurant and made him eat up whatever he was wanting, the occasional grin across his face and I flushed red; we managed to pay the bill and headed to the pub hand in hand, back against wall and nearly arrested by the squad when they found us up against the wall. We were pulled apart and taken around to the beer garden where the bands from our unit where gathered and they all cheered us, Steve had his hands over his ears as they welcomed us with blasts of their bagpipes. We got dragged into the crowd and ended up talking to everyone most of the night and eventually got kicked out of the pub at 2am – the place had been drunk dry and we still had to walk back to the cottage; we giggled most of the way along the road and had to stop ourselves several times from just stripping off in the layby and getting down to business.

We eventually arrived at the cottage and got ourselves in as Steve headed up stairs and I stoked the fire to get some heat into the room, I shrugged out of my coat and shoes and sat on the thick rug opposite the fire and leaned against the heavy pillows with a contented sigh. A few seconds later, Steve joined me and handed me a beer and took his own jacket off and snuggled up beside me.

"That was awesome, but I am truthfully exhausted!" he whispered.

"Aww so you don't want me to continue with the evening's entertainment?" I whispered kissing his neck.

He dragged me across his legs and got me snuggled into his body that was rapidly waking up as I squirmed in his lap, he grinned and flipped us onto the floor, I laughed as we landed sprawled on the thick rug and he started pulling off our clothes.

"I said I was exhausted, not dead!"

I grinned and stripped his clothes off before jumping on him again for good measure.


	9. Chapter 9

It was just before dawn when I woke up and got dressed, we had somewhere to be in just under an hour and needed time to get up the hill before the sunrise hit the summit; it took a little bit of persuasion but he managed to get up and within five minutes we were climbing the hill behind us at full speed. I lead him up the old path through the forest and stopped halfway through for a quick rest and drink at the waterfall, I saw he had ideas about that in his head and I pulled him away from it before we climbed for a further ten minutes and reached the small dip in the hill before the summit. We climbed up in silence as I requested and were greeted with the gang from last night in full regalia, I nodded to them all and pulled Steve to the circle that was now forming on the summit; he was looking confused for a moment and then one of the chieftains carried two urns into the centre of the circle. Steve looked at me and then noticed that the entire circle had gone into a strong stance and he looked at the horizon that was quickly becoming an amazing red and gold colour. The second chieftain came forward and took one of the urns in his hands, he showed it to everyone and we all drew our small daggers out and held them out like crosses.

"Ar ais mé na laochra fola a mháthair Albain, throid siad agus a fuair bás ar son saoirse na ndaoine nach bhfuil a fhios - táimid onóir dóibh mar laochra fíor agus a n-anam ar ais chuig an tír dhúchais." The first chieftain called.

"Beo saor in aisce agus a mheabhrú!" the second chieftain cried.

"Deo ar siúl" the circle and I called back.

Both men released the ashes as the sun hit the horizon and the wind scattered the remains to the four corners of Scotland that could be seen from this summit, Steve was still at attention but I could see the gooseflesh down his skin and I knew he was moved by what he had just witnessed. The bagpipes started to play the lament and tailed off to the sunrise hitting it's fullness; I touched his hand and smiled as the circle broke apart and headed for the small campfire further along the ridgeline, time for breakfast!

"That was, what was that?" Steve asks gently.

"Our regiment has a tradition, one only known to those who respect the old faith and pagan ways of Scotland. We bring up the remains of our fallen friends, say our goodbyes and then scatter them back to earth to be reborn," I replied following everyone for the camp.

"Can you tell me what was said exactly?"

I nodded and stopped him at the fallen log opposite the campfire.

"I return these blood warriors to mother Scotland, they fought and died for freedom of people they don't know - we honour them as true heroes and return their souls to the homeland." I started.

"Live free and be remembered!" I explained pointing to the second chieftain.

"Forever held," I said circling everyone else.

He nodded and shivered slightly, it was eerie the first time I had seen it, but now it was comforting, I smiled at Steve and leaned against his shoulder; he knew something was up and just held me for a moment.

"I knew of the first casualty, I didn't realise there was a secondary loss too – you should have said something and I would have been more prepared!"

"The second urn was Robert, his wish was to be returned home if possible and remain where he was loved – so I split his ashes between Hawaii and here – I let him go!"

Steve looked at me and pulled me in for a kiss and hug, he had wondered why I was protective over a small plastic tub in my bag and he wouldn't investigate due to respecting my privacy; he planted a kiss on my head and I heard his stomach rumble.

"Chief, you have a Navy Seal hungry over here – lads – time for a raid on the pantry!" I called.

Everyone burst out laughing and a lot of food was brought over to Steve in a basket and he flushed red as they poked fun at him; then they turned on me and said that to be able to eat like that then it must have been some night! I burst out laughing and went beetroot at their lurid comments and play acting – Steve froze and pointed in the background – everyone stopped and looked around to see this massive stag watching us all. We all stood gently and bowed in it's direction; the stag was part of our emblem and we respected it; it sniffed the air, cried out and then disappeared.

"You Scot's are crazier than I first thought!" whispered Steve.

"You just figuring that out Steve!" one of the others said.

"Must be the same kind of crazy though to be doing Sadie – she would scalp him if he misbehaved!" another called in hiliarity.

"Buckle it boneheads – I can still call medicals on you!" I replied.

I got a round of advice and requests that had everyone laughing and Steve choking on his breakfast, I pounded him on the back before we headed off the hill top and made our way back to the cottage – via the waterfall!

**Two weeks later**

We had arrived back in Hawaii just over ten days ago and we were still buzzed by the welcome we had received from my regiment, Steve made a lot of contacts and friends over there and I caught up on the gossip and even managed to grab some of my belongings I had left by accident on base. One of those things was a crochet blanket my mum had made years ago, it was securely wrapped and would do across the bed when the weather got bad or we wanted to snuggle on the couch at night-time. Steve and Danno were out at a meeting with the Governor and I was holding down the fort while Kono and Chin were still on the last days of medical leave; they had passed their medicals and requalification's with flying colours but I wanted them to enjoy the weekend before starting back on Monday.

I was busy catching up on some paperwork for the nice little drugs den we had busted by accident, well I say accident as I walked into the room doing a warrant search and uncovered a hot-room full of cannabis plants that had been hidden in the heated walls – that's how I mean by accident – I leaned against the wall and scalded my arm! I was trying to put the correct terminology down for my colourful language I had used when I unstuck myself from the wall when my phone went off.

"Corporal McGregor this is Simon Karenna, I'm the head teacher at Grace Williams elementary school!"

"Mr Karenna is everything alright, is Gracie hurt?" I asked with full interest.

"She has come down with a high temperature and stomach upset, we want to send her home but her mother is out of town and I can't contact her father, is it possible that you can take her due to being on the emergency list?" he requested.

I had already grabbed my gear and car keys and basically was walking out the building by the time he had asked; of course I would take Grace. I asked him to keep her warm and lie her down so she could rest and I would be at the school within ten minutes; I hit the light traffic and headed along Palo Way and onto the highway towards the area the school was in. I arrived and parked up outside the main entrance and grabbed my kitbag as I ran up the stairs towards the main office area, they directed me down to the nurses' station and I knocked on the door; thankfully they knew me and didn't freak out about the gun in the holster like some nurses did – that normally just deserved an eye roll. I walked in and found Gracie lying down on the small bed looking worse for wear, the nurse had done a quick check of her temp and showed me the results.

"Ouch, 102.8 – someone is definitely coming home with me!" I whispered.

"Have you given her anything I should know about?" I asked looking at the medication cabinet.

"No, she isn't registered for any medications by the family but she has been sick several times and has upper right tenderness on her stomach," she replied.

I knelt beside Grace who was out cold and I gently stroked her face, she sneezed and opened her eyes that grew large as she saw me kneeling there and she launched herself into my arms; I held on gently and felt her temperature – she was burning up!

"Hey Gracie, seems someone is feeling a little under the weather, want to come to the office with me for the afternoon – see Danno when he is out the meeting?"

She nodded and yawned, I wrapped her up in the blanket I had brought with me and she wobbled as she stood up, screw that she was getting lifted up and I carried her out of the school and got her strapped into the car seat we all had in the boots in case she needed it. I got in and strapped myself in and headed back to the office where I knew I could give her some painkillers and fluids depending on how she was feeling; she was out cold in the backseat and I put the windows down in the back for her to let the sea air clear her head.

About an hour later, after trying to call Danny, Steve and the Governor about forty times, I did another check on Gracie who was still too hot and hadn't managed to drink anything yet and keep it down; I sent one last message to Danno and headed to my medical room to get an IV sorted for Gracie. Five minutes later I had everything set up and Gracie had watched fascinated as I put the IV in the back of her hand and started her on the small bag of fluids and paracetamol for her stomach, she promised me that if she needed anything she had to tell me immediately and she was to sleep as much as possible. I put her back down on the soft couch in my office and wrapped the blanket over her, she was dozing off but I knew she was looking for her music that I had brought home from Scotland for her. Danno thought it was torture music but the Celtic music was a big hit for Gracie and she loved the soothing sounds when she was going to sleep. A few moments later she was out cold listening to her music and I got back down to my paperwork and kept my phone beside me knowing that Danny and Steve would phone me back immediately.

Four hours later the Governor concluded the meeting and allowed everyone to switch their phones back on, a mass of loud beeps came from the two men just about to walk through the door and they both glanced down at their phones that had gone slightly crazy; both of their heads snapped up and they ran out of the meeting room and down towards where they had parked the car. The taller man grabbed the car keys and slid in behind the wheel while the blond man hit up the messages and then started to dial a number.

I had just taken Gracie's temp and vitals again, I wasn't happy since they were a little high for her and her temp was 103.4 now despite the paracetamol and IV I had given her; I loaded up the second dose and got her to the bathroom to do a quick output check and then let her rest after a cooling shower and getting into a change of clothes she had about here from Kono's surfing lessons. I had just got her back into my office when my phone went off, I saw it was Danno and answered the call.

"Sadie, what the hell happened – how is she?" he demanded anxious as hell.

"Danny she is safe with me and I have everything under control, now take a couple of soothing breaths and I will explain alright!" I called over the phone.

I knew Steve was driving by the sudden increase in the engine I could hear in the background, both of them must have exchanged a look and Steve hit the pedal; I rolled my eyes and explained to Danno about the call I received and what I had done so far. I had sent messages to them both letting them know what I was doing, but he had given me full permission to do whatever I needed to help her at any time and I used my judgement call to start the IV since she was dehydrated and the high temperature. I walked over to Gracie and let her talk to her dad for a moment while I unlocked the main doors and then headed back over to her – poor soul had fallen asleep and the phone was now beeping and had ended the call. I tucked her back in and waited on the whirlwind that was Danno in full dad mode.

Thirty minutes later he came running in and headed to my office where I was sitting on the couch with Gracie cuddled up as I sang along to one of the songs she was listening too, she was in some pain with her stomach and I was not giving her stronger painkillers without Danno's consent – even then I would be taking her to hospital if it continued over the next hour. I stopped singing once the door opened and nodded to Danno as I lifted her up and placed her in his arms as he took my place on the couch; I checked the IV and headed out the door to Steve who was looking at his partner and Gracie through the window.

"Hey what happened?" he inquired giving me a cuddle.

"School called me and said she had developed a temperature and pain in her upper right side, her temp was high and I started her on fluids to keep her hydrated; she's been sick a few more times and she's in obvious pain – think it could be her appendix and I'm waiting on a test coming back from Max to make sure." I replied.

"I'm sorry we couldn't answer our phones, the governor had us on electronic lockdown for the meeting, I'll bring you up to speed once we know Gracie is settled and Danno has his hair back on." He replied kissing my head.

At that point the computer monitor went and Max popped up on the screen from his lab, I cheered him hello and he got down to the results of the samples I had sent him.

"You are correct in your assumption Sadie, Grace Williams has the bacterial infection that causes appendicitis and I believe it to be in an advanced stage, I have already alerted the hospital to warn them of your arrival; they are expecting you within the next ten minutes or so!" he shouted as I ran through to my office again.

Danno looked up and I told him to pick her up very gently and put her back on the couch, I ripped through my kit bag and found the cooling pads and wrapped them around her stomach and side as I stopped the IV and wrapped her up in the blanket again. Danno picked her up and Steve and I jumped into his truck moments later and we hit the highway with full lights and siren – screw the legal speed limit on this occasion. I was half over the back seat keeping checks on Gracie due to the temperature and the obvious pain she was in and Danno was holding onto her for dear life; I was keeping them both calm as Steve dodged all the traffic and hit the slipway to take us directly to the main hospital. Within minutes we had parked up and I was giving a run down to the surgeon on call that was waiting for us with his team and a trolley headed directly for theatre; I gave the anaesthetist all the information he needed and exactly what I had given her earlier on for pain relief and IV fluids so they wouldn't repeat the dose too early. We were blocked the moment they went past the red line on the floor and I kept beside Danny who was freaking out inside – couldn't blame him on this occasion since it was the first time Gracie had been properly sick and he wasn't there to help her when she needed it.

"Thank you for being there Sadie," he whispered taking a deep breath.

"You never need to thank me for that Danno, she's like a sister to me and you know I would do anything for her; I have credentials here and I can go and watch the operation – would that make you more comfortable knowing that I was there overseeing them?" I replied giving him a hug.

He looked at me and nodded, I leaned in to kiss his cheek and went over to Steve to let him know I would be back in a couple of hours, he nodded and I handed him some change to get Danno a cup of tea so he could take the Kalms I was slipping him. I went to the nurses' station and showed them my credentials, they directed me to the viewing platform along the corridor and I went with a quick wave to watch over Gracie.


	10. Chapter 10

Two and half hours later I came down the corridor again to find both men pacing about the place like expectant fathers, it was actually quite cute to see considering one was a NJ cop who was a wannabe tough guy and the other was a decorated Navy Seal who ran into burning buildings guns blazing. I opened the door and they both just looked at me as I let them know she was perfectly fine and just being transported up to her room on the kids ward – she would be sore for a couple of days but once she was home and the wound healed she would be back to her usual monkey self. I let them know it was three little scars she would have since they did it laprascopically to minimize the damage to growing skin; Danno was wiping his face and Steve was doing the same, I rolled my eyes and dragged both of them out of the room and made our way up to the kids ward.

While the boys went to visit Gracie I made all the necessary phone calls to Chin and Kono and also to Rachel to let her know what has happened so far, she was frantic but understood that I had control of the matter with Danny and she was well cared for – she wasn't due back for another month due to Stan's work but would call later tonight to speak to Gracie and Danny; I gave her my phone number and told her to call just after 7pm and she should be awake by then. I headed back along the corridor and heard the wails of the new-borns coming from the nursery, I went over and smiled as I saw them all in their cots with the families dotting over them from the window viewing area. That dream had never gone away and it had burned itself into my brain every night, right down from the joy to the pain to the agony of waking up and finding out it wasn't real. Steve had tried to get me to talk about it when we were in Scotland, all he knew about it was that the dream was about us having a family, he wasn't aware of how real it had been for me and the loss I was feeling – the desperation and almost humiliating loss I felt over something that was not real. The shrink had gotten nothing from me during the mandatory evaluation that the doctor had sent me on, I just gave him the SEAL death stare and he backed right down as I shoved it into the deepest part of my soul.

"There you are, Gracie is asking for you!" a voice called gently.

I had begun to walk down the corridor again and Danno had spotted me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room where I got a massive grin from Gracie who was already sucking on the ice chips on the small table beside her.

"Hey young lady, I'm glad to see you awake so quickly – how do you feel?"

I moved to her side and gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the head as I put up her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her way, she grinned and flinched slightly and I clocked the meds she was on – should be another dose coming shortly as I looked over her notes.

"A lot better than before Sadie, there is no more pain, but it aches a little?" she replied.

"Yeah it will kiddo but only for a day or so while you heal; the good news is you have battle scars now, three of them and it's a girls privilege to name them – do you remember what I call mine on my stomach?" I replied grinning.

She nodded and went slightly pale, she leaned back as I grabbed the bowl and held her as she threw up; Danno blanched and sat down again as he saw I was handling it.

"You need to take it easy monkey; you're a ninja in training and need to build up strength slowly and heal before the heavy metal routines! Here, have some more ice chips and they'll help settle your stomach!" I replied cleaning her face.

Steve was laughing his face off and I chuckled as I saw Danno rubbing his face and yawning, I didn't blame him considering we had been up for over 24 hours and none of us had taken a rest or eaten properly so we were all low on energy. I left the room for a moment and went and got the surgeon to give them an update on the medical side of things and spoke to the senior nurse and porter to get a couple of things organised for the room, they both nodded and I headed back to the now cleared room.

"Okay Danno here is the plan; I want you to go with Steve and get something to eat, shower and change your clothes….don't argue with me! I'll stay here with Gracie and when you come back….what did I just say? When you come back….Danny I will smack you if you try and talk again! Thank you! When you come back there will be a second bed here for you with a TV and some DVDs and a surprise for Gracie when she wakes up later on hungry. Now go and get sorted!" I ordered them both.

I took a seat down beside Gracie who had fallen fast asleep again and pulled the stuffed toy out of my bag and snuggled it in beside her, she moaned softly and went back into deep sleep mode; I smiled and settled down for the next couple of hours with a book.

A couple of hours later both men came back in looking a lot better and more relaxed than earlier on, by the smell of them they also had stopped off at the Hawaiian food store for some nursery food and a couple of beers to settled Danny down. Steve motioned that Rachel had called and he nodded in thanks for me to calling her and taking the brunt force she unleashed once she heard Gracie was having an operation – I had whispered that the Al-Qaeda we had fought were less lethal than a primal mama bear – Steve agreed as he had seen Rachel go ballistic before due to Gracie being in danger from what she believed to be Danny's fault. I gave him a quick update on what was going on and left him to the room that had been sorted out with the spare bed etc.; he kissed my cheek again and Steve and I headed out the hospital a few minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11

We were on our way back home when my mobile rang, it was HPD and I answered it with a tired hello, I listened for a moment or too and agreed to their question that had Steve raise his eyebrows at me; normally all case calls went to him unless he was unavailable and he knew of no new cases on our to do list.

"What did HPD want; do we have a potential case?"

"No they have a problem with the holding cells and need to use ours, unfortunately they need one of us to stay overnight in the office, you're exhausted and Danno may need something during the night so I agreed to cover – gives me time to do paperwork and restock the kit bags, clean the weapons – play pacman!" I joked.

"Sadie you've been up longer than I have and have barely slept since coming back from Scotland, are you alright?" he asked pulling onto the highway.

He was looking at me and he had frowny face on, I rolled my eyes internally and sent him a small smile as I nodded.

"Yeah I'm good, fresh air set me up for another three years and it was good seeing everyone again – I'm fine Steve – just getting used to work again!" I replied.

"Sure and I am the reincarnation of Darth Vader – what's going on with you recently and I know when you are hiding something so don't bother!" he said staring at me.

"I'm fine Steve honestly it's just a really annoying headache that's been on and off the last couple of days, I'll be fine with a good sleep tomorrow night and Sunday off to relax – seriously, nothing more!" I replied.

My head had been killing me for days now and the painkillers were only helping so much, the gym and punch bag helped the other times as I got the pain out in other ways but I was biting back from being a right snappy cow since it was killing my eyesight and the whole concentration thing wasn't happening. I rolled down my window some more and slipped on my sunglasses to shade my eyes from the bright lights outside, that just made Steve stare at me more considering it was 8pm at night and the sun was low on the horizon.

"Have you still got that headache from five days ago, is that what is making you feel crappy – you should have said something and taken some time off!" he whispered stroking my face.

"It's fine Steve, probably just a mild ear ache or something, it's not too bad anymore and the painkillers help the ache – drop me off here so I can grab some food before heading to the office." I replied stopping him opposite the palace.

"You need anything then you call me alright?" he demanded.

"Yes Commander, you know I follow orders to the letter!" I winked back.

He frowned and dragged me back for a deep kiss before I headed into the shop to get some supplies for tonight and some food since it looked to be a long shift, I then crossed the road towards the pharmacy that was open and looked at the script the doctor had given me three days ago for migraine tablets and anti-sickness medication. He thought that due to the repressed memories I was not sharing in the sessions was causing me these headaches and sleep disturbance, I was inclined to agree but how the hell could I talk about something so personal that didn't even happen – I would be locked up for sure!

Four in the morning and I was finishing cleaning the weapons in the locker when I heard the hiss of the doors opening to our level, I was guessing it was HPD or Steve coming in to do their nightly checks with the 'guests' we had in the cells; they were fine to do it as it freed me up to catch up on the mass of paperwork Danny needed to do – I took pity on him due to Grace and did it for him but left him a message that he owed me a big cookie! I locked the weapons up securely and grabbed myself a bottle of water from the kitchen as I passed the touch-top computer that was busy working some leads for me; the main door opened and I turned around to see who it was.

I dropped my bottle of water that exploded everywhere and drew my weapon and took aim at the man who was slowly walking towards me with an entourage of Yakuza, I backed off and took a better stance as I reached back for the silent panic alarm underneath the unit.

"If you wish Grace Williams to live this night then you will not hit that button Corporal McGregor, it would be a shame to see the life go out of that beautiful child," he threatened.

He showed me a picture on his phone of little Grace sleeping on her bed, I flicked my hand back towards my other and stepped forward to show good intent, and my brain was looking for other ways out of this situation since I was outnumbered five to one. I lowered my weapon at his command and it was taken off me along with my concealed knife and badge, all three were laid on Steve's desk along with a note he would understand. The Yakuza enforcers forced my hands behind my back and tied them tightly together with double clips and taped my fingers together so I couldn't shimmy out of the cuffs without breaking my fingers; the man walked forwards and stood in front of me.

"I have had my eye on you for some time Corporal, I felt it time that I included you in this little game McGarrett and I have been playing for a while now, it seems you may have important information that I need and you have kept hidden from him – what would he say?" he whispered as he looked me up and down.

"I know who you are and I'm not afraid of you!" I hissed as the Yakuza yanked my shoulders back as I made a move forward.

"Very brave of you Corporal and I am aware you know of me, McGarrett has let his obsession with me involve too many players and I was sorry to hear of the survival of the two cousins – maybe I need to arrange another contract?" he replied.

"Leave them out of this! What is it you want with me WoFat, what information do you think I have that could be so vital to your sleep pattern that you couldn't do this by phone?" I hissed back.

He stopped and smirked at me as the enforcer leered at me from behind him, WoFat nodded to the men behind me and next thing I know was his fist hitting me in the face and I was seeing black spots around the corners of my vision. I shook my head and made a lunge at him, he stepped back and laughed.

"I know of your unique training status Corporal and my enforcers are trained in Kali and are all ex-military, I enjoy a good fight occasionally and it would be interesting to see who would win this one but we do not have time at the moment. Take her to the car and transport her to our destination – if she makes a noise then do what needs done but not permanent damage understood?" he ordered.

They nodded and my mouth was tapped over and I glared at him before being dragged away and moments later shoved into a large car boot and knocked unconscious by another fist to the side of my temple.

Steve had woken up at the back of 7am and gone for his usual morning swim and was busy chewing on his breakfast as he dialled my number on his cell phone, he had tried earlier on with no luck and there was no answer on any of the office phones either; he had guessed that I was on my way home and after checking in on Danno and Grace headed to do some chores that had been needing done in the house and garden.

I don't know when I woke up again but I was in a dark room sitting on a chair, I squinted about the place and tried to ignore the pounding in my head, I could also hear weird scratching noises coming from around the room and strange bumps against my legs – I took a few moments to calm my breathing down and focus on what I could do since I wasn't strapped in too tightly. There was no light coming in from anywhere and I was reverting back to my training to keep calm in the situation at hand; that was until a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"I understand you are not afraid of the dark Corporal, your fear is much more elemental than that, something very surprising for someone trained as yourself. Now, this is how our meeting shall go, I shall ask questions that you will answer truthfully too and give me the correct information I need – if you pass then the lights stay off, if you lie or give false information – then the outcome will be unpleasant."

"I am not giving you information I do not have WoFat, I don't know any more than Steve does so if you're finished with your games then let me out of here so I can shoot you!" I replied hissing.

All I heard was laughing and then the light came on.

I stared at the room in front of me and I froze; my breathing short and fast as I felt the bile rise at the back of my throat and threaten to make an appearance.


	12. Chapter 12

By mid-day Steve had enough of the chores and with no sign of me he went to clean up and headed to the office where he knew I should hopefully be fast asleep on the couch, it took him about twenty minutes to get there since the traffic was bad due to the downpour during the night, but he parked up and headed up to the offices. He called on me several times and walking into the main area he saw the bottle of water on the floor and sensed something wasn't right; he checked the offices and then noticed the white paper on his desk and headed in with his hand on his gun. He picked up the paper and read the note.

_'4pm Pali Highway Ridgeline – come alone'_

Steve immediately recognised the writing as WoFat's and called HPD to find out who was on duty last night, he didn't like the answer he got and went to check the CCTV footage that showed everything that had happened.

"Oh god….Sadie what the hell did you walk into?"

He saw I had no option but to surrender and clenched his teeth as he saw the punch I took to the face, to be honest he was impressed I was still standing after it since he had been hit by the same guy and nearly went down. He scanned the rest of the CCTV and got no leads, it was now just after 3pm and the Pali Highway was over ten kilometres long, I could be getting dropped off anywhere along the ridgeline and all my kit and phone were on the desk in his office.

"Sadie, come on girl where are you?" he whispered.

I had screamed loudly the first time they put the lights on, the room was covered in spiders and they were massive, dangerous looking and some I knew were poisonous as hell; I heard them laugh behind the screens and I closed my eyes and sucked it back up as much as possible as I felt them crawl over my legs and feet. Next thing I know is a strange hissing noise and the light flashes on to show the room is now clear of the spiders, what the hell was going on? I saw small holes open up around the room and I am suddenly drenched in ice cold water as my head is held in place my an enforcer who holds me from behind, I gasped at first reaction to the water and slowly managed to relax my body to go with the flow. I had been trained to endure water torture but experiencing it first hand was not the highlight of my day and the secondary punch I received to the face stung like a bastard. I don't know how long I managed to hold together but when the door opened I knew I was in trouble. WoFat walked in and smiled at me as I sat on the metal chair soaking wet from my impromptu shower, half of my face was swollen and my shoulder I had wounded a couple of months ago was at an awkward angle again from being bent out of shape – that was going to hurt being put back in.

"I see the trick with the spiders only made your resolve stronger, not to worry though as I can always bring them back in an up close and personal sort of way; but I need information regarding Shelburne and where he or she is – you have this information and I will get it out of you one way or another!"

I glared at him through my wet fringe and spat at him.

"Go to hell!" I hissed.

His enforcer pulled me up and held me against the wall as he tied my hands to the metal cuffs hanging from the wall half way up, I tried to break free but was thrown onto the floor in a puddle of water by the muscle, I tried to twist out of his grip and was held down by WoFat's foot to my throat; I glared up at him and tried flexing my feet to unbalance him.

"You will give me all the information I want to know Sarah, or I will be even more creative than you can possibly imagine and I can guarantee you that it will be most unpleasant!"

He was balancing as I was bucking off the floor, trying too keep him off guard.

"Do your worst you sick son of a bitch, you are getting nothing out of me!" I hissed.

My eyes grew wide as I saw the metal rod being pulled from behind him, I looked up at the enforcer who took the metal rod and put in into the puddle behind me; just as WoFat released his foot off my neck I tried to get out of the way but felt the searing pain of an electric shock go down the full length of my body and I screamed.

It was after 4pm and Steve was based with hidden support on the Pali Highway, he had taken the high ground and tried to spot anything and everything suspicious on the massive length of the ridgeway; it was a nearly impossible task due to the time and traffic that was hitting the area on a Saturday afternoon. The leader of SWAT had checked in with him and they were doing the rounds of the local fields in case I had been dropped off close by and was making my way out of the area on foot. The message had also told him that all lines of communication would be intercepted and if he involved any of his team then I would be killed immediately; he didn't like that and knew that I was unable to do anything due to being faced with a demand of the same kind.

"Commander we have a sighting of a lone figure walking through the fields – moving to intercept two clicks to your location – spotter confirms it's Corporal McGregor!"

Steve ran back to his truck and slams on the accelerator as he does a full 180 and goes down the empty track that leads to the farmland where SWAT are monitoring, he can hear over the radio that a EMS unit has been requested and he slips off the main track and goes straight through the dry fields towards the GPS locator mark.

I had been released about an hour ago and dumped out the back of the truck by the enforcer who was now missing an eye for his attempt to rape me in the back of the truck, I managed to rough him up and take the eye before he did anything more than slap me about and rip my shirt but I got a few blows to the head that was making my headache seem like I had a full orchestra in my skull. I staggered over the loose dry earth and heard a heavy vehicle come along the pathway in front of me, I hoped to hell this was either a farmer or one of the random HPD patrols that checked this area – I stopped as I spotted the SWAT Humvee and landed on my knees in the dirt. They had seen me and were filing out of the vehicle as they made a beeline to my location, I could hear them shouting on me, telling me to keep awake as they took in the state I was in. The unit medic crashed down beside me and pressed the gauze to the immediate head wound I had received from inside the van, it didn't hurt anymore and I was supported from behind by another unit member as my faculties were checked and I was asked basic questions to check for a concussion. I could hear the EMS coming down the road and I was helped up and supported along the pathway to where they stopped and pulled out the lumbar chair and put me down on it, I tried to shove them off me and was strapped in by two of the unit so I could get checked out – the poor EMS got a fright as I pulled out the eyeball from inside my shirt where I kept the relic in my bra – I grabbed an evidence bag the SWAT leader gave me and they put it on ice for me before it melted.

Within minutes I was layered in gauze around my hands and wrists, my head was double padded and they noticed the deep purple bruises across my stomach from the kicks and cattle prod contacts – I shoved them off and untangled myself from the chair.

"Corporal you need treatment and we are under orders to take you to hospital, whether that be conscious or unconscious is up to you! Commander McGarrett is on his way, he'll be here within moments!" the leader of SWAT yelled at me as he stopped me from walking.

"You have a concussion Corporal and I know the signs of abuse, you need checked out after an ordeal like this – you know this!" he hissed in my ear.

I looked at him and nodded, he immediately knew I was more angry that hurt at this time and I was fighting back the scream I had in the base of my stomach; he was ex-navy himself and had served with Steve in the SEALS – he knew well what I had been subjected too and was surprised I was holding it together so well. A loud screech and a cloud of dust settled over the EMS as Steve came running up to where we were and stopped dead as he saw the state I was in. My shirt was ripped and you could clearly see my bra, my skin was covered in new bruises and the deeper marks of contact burns – I staggered as I blinked and shook off the black spots around my vision and bent over to throw up. The paramedic got to me first and supported me as I retched again; the leader of SWAT nodded to McGarrett and took him to one side as he showed her the photos from the paramedics.

"Commander she needs to get checked out at the hospital, we both know the signs of the abuse her body is showing and she is somehow still standing – get her checked in!" the leader whispered as I stood swaying slightly.

"I'm not going to hospital, take me to Max instead – please?" I whispered.

Steve looked at me and then nodded, he alerted EMS that he would take me himself to the doctor and they passed phone details if anything should go wrong and need help. He let me walk alone to the car and I slowly got in the back seat and bit back the groan as he sped off down the hill towards the main highway slip again. He kept looking back in the mirror at me, I was a mess on the outside and he didn't know how bad I was in the inside; knowing WoFat my first introduction with him had been violent and he never wanted that for any of his family – he tried to call on me a few times but guessed that I had just shut down to conserve energy until I could sleep off the pain and begin to heal.


	13. Chapter 13

He had called Max and he agreed to meet me at the house where I could try and relax after a hot shower and be around familiar things again, he knew it was what helped him after North Korea and how wonderful that whole experience went for him. I managed to limp up to the main door and got myself into the house with the minimum of fuss, the moment the door shut behind us I landed on the floor and let the tears come. He was down beside me in seconds and wrapped his arms around me as he let me get the scream out I was holding in, it's what he did as he overcame the trauma of being tortured. He had guessed by the look of me that is what WoFat had done to me but my training had prepared me for the worst aspects and this was a perfectly normal response to the horror of what had happened. I had quietened down and he picked me off the floor and got me to the bathroom, I looked up at him from where I was leaning against the wall and he peeled off my clothes, his eyes darkened as he saw the wounds and familiar marks across my skin, his face was expressionless and I knew he would do some of his own screaming later. I traced his frowns with my fingers, his eyes betrayed his emotion and I could see the start of his tears.

He was biting back a lot of emotion now as he stripped himself and pulled me into the shower with him to get me clean from the blood and dirt on me, I flinched at the water but he soothed me by holding me close and letting the hot water touch small parts of me first until I was comfortable with being fully immersed again. He washed my hair and then tucked it up in a clasp out of the way, he removed the gauze and gently cleaned the wounds across my scalp and across my body as the water worked its wonders un-knotting my tense muscles. He was looking straight at me and I knew he was asking the unspoken question, I shook my head and whispered that they never touched me – had tried – but the attacker lost an eye for his trouble. He held me close and I knew he was silently crying and praying in thanks that I was mainly safe and now in his arms, I leaned up to kiss him and I pulled myself up onto his waist as I stroked him; he tried to stop me but I just gripped tighter and I heard the moans as he thrust against my hand.

"I need this, please – I need to know I'm safe and this isn't a dream!" I whispered.

"We shouldn't, not after what you have just been through!" he whispered.

"Please, I need you!" I replied holding him.

He leaned in to kiss me hard as he checked the look in my eyes, he took a better stance and thrust into me and I cried out, wrapping my legs around his waist and tilting my hips to take him all. He began to move and I didn't care that my wounded back was thumping off the cold tiles, that I had a concussion and needed treatment; all I wanted to feel was his arms around me and him inside me as I worked off the excess adrenaline in my system. I raked him from hips to shoulders and he gripped me tighter as he pounded into me, I bit into his shoulder hard as he changed angles and I held on as he helped soothe the torture I had just endured and the pain of the cattle prod over my breasts and stomach. He tilted me back to kiss his way down my chest and he saw the marks, he looked up at me and I leaned forward and bit him hard again, he slammed into me and we both cried out as the emotion over took us and we came together hard.

He leaned us against the wall and with our foreheads together we regained our breathing, he let me slid down his body and he looked at the marks across me, he pulled me under the water again and washed me gently to help ease out the bruising. A few minutes later we were both dried and I was lying on the bed in my PJ's as Steve was talking to HPD and SWAT who was busy gathering evidence from a burnt out truck found in an abandoned abattoir, it sounded like where I was being held and would make sense of the room layout and high spider presence due to the waste product they would be attracted too. The doorbell went and Max came upstairs moments later and after one look at me got to work; Steve must have filled him in when I was in the bathroom and prepared him.

"You have a secondary concussion and hairline fracture of your skull; the rest are just bruises but I want an MRI ordered for the head and an ECG EEG since you were repeatedly electrocuted; you need to come in overnight to be monitored."

I shook my head gently and winced at the use of my sore muscles, I knew I just needed some painkillers and rest and I would be fine in a couple of days.

"Max I'm fine with a little rest….." I started.

He slammed the lid down on his medical case and I looked up at him.

"You were electrocuted over parts of your body for unknown lengths of time, you said yourself you passed out several times due to the pain – you are going in to hospital! Max, make the call and we'll meet them at the trauma unit," Steve replied sternly.

I was too tired and sore to argue and I managed to get myself into bigger trouble when Max asked me about current medication, I told him about the migraine script and Stemetil I was having to take due to the headaches, he didn't look surprised at the fact that Steve knew nothing of this and noted it down on the letter for the trauma doctor.

"You were taking these painkillers for the headaches you're getting – you told me you were just tired – that's been over a week with this headache Sadie!" he hissed out.

"I know, I'm sorry but there was nothing you could do to stop them so I just got on with it, remind you of someone you know?" I replied slipping on my shoes and Max sliding a blanket around my shoulders after I had gotten changed.

Steve looked at me as I went through a small stretch routine and flinched as I pulled my shirt on, he moved forward and caught me as my legs buckled and I leaned against the doorframe cursing under my breath; he took one look and supported me down the stairs.

I don't actually remember when I fell asleep or fell unconscious again, one moment I was in the back of the truck and next thing I know is I am in an empty room with an IV in my hand and some wonderful painkillers going through my body. I blinked a couple of times and sat up very slowly on the bed, bad mistake and I shifted the bed up slightly to help ease off the cramp I was getting in my chest. Steve must have braided my hair out of the way and I was under the blankets so I was warm, I clocked the monitor and saw it was after 9pm at night, I must have slept the last couple of hours away? The door opened and I snapped around to face it, outside I was smooth and cool, inside I screamed at the pressure on my bruises and grunted out a moan and a cough. Danny was standing in the doorway looking horrified at the mess of bruises and cuts I was covered in, I take it Steve had told him what WoFat had threatened and he had to come and see me once he was finished talking to Steve.

"Holy mother of Christ!" he whispered.

I raised my eyebrow at him and flinched at the residual ache.

"No offence to the almighty, but I have a vague idea of his pain – or at least the modern equivalent of his torture before crucifixion!" I replied.

He moved forward and was looking at me sitting on the bed, I was looking right back and raised my eyebrow to him again.

"Sadie, what the hell did he do to you?" he whispered walking over to me.

Danny pulled me in for a huge hug and whispered his thanks again and again to me, he was my brother everyway apart from biologically and he took this personally – apparently so did Kono and Chin as they had just appeared with Steve outside the room and looked at me in shock – I waved them in and nodded to them so Danno could see them. Both of them walked over to me and I was enveloped in two massive warm hugs and Kono would not let me go, I grinned to her once the painkillers kicked in and I was half stoned.

"How the hell did he even get back on the Island, he was every agency out there on his back and direct orders to kill if he comes into this part of America again – what did he want with you Sadie, there has to be something?"

"Nothing I could give him, he mainly used me as a chew toy before he got bored and threw me out the truck – I don't remember much of it!" I replied.

Steve well knew I remembered every moment of the last twelve hours but it must be pretty important to me if I was not making a noise about the questioning, the door opened and the doctor walked back in with orders for me to rest and a spare bunk being brought in for Steve. I had told him it wasn't necessary but he was adamant that he was staying.

"You have just been released from a twelve hour interrogation, do you really think one of us wouldn't be here at all times?" he whispered.

"I agree with your partner on this one Sadie since it's pretty obvious you have been tortured by electrocution – I have a high ranking member of government coming down to see you for a few moments as well, he says he knows you both?" the doctor stated clearly.

The doctor let a man in and it was Joe in his full uniform and not looking pleased at what he saw, I flinched as his eyes wandered right across me and Steve moved to shield me from his view that was looking rather murderous.

"WoFat did that, he tortured you?" he hissed.

"No I fell down a hill Joe and smacked myself up with a pineapple – what the hell do you think?" I hissed back.

"How the hell did he get back on the island, every global agency is after him? What did he want with you, how did he even find out about you?" he demanded.

I glanced over at Steve and shook my head, Danno caught that move in the window and moved forward; he gave me that look that he normally reserved for Steve when he was going to do something stupid.

"Oh don't do that glance thing you ninjas do, it normally means I have to order more bullets or we are going to be in pain later – what the hell is going on?" he demanded.


End file.
